


Hawkins Boarding

by uhhargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bedsharing, Blackmail, Cheating??, El spying in the void again, Humiliation, Max hates her uniform, Milking, Mommy Kink, Multi, New School, Oral, Public Blow Jobs, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Swearing, THIS IS A VERY SMUTTY FIC, Watersports, a little mike / jane to start us off, blowjob, breath play, dont like it, dont read it, girlfriend swapping, puppy Play?? I THINK?, rimjob, thigh humping, throatfucking, wedgie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove
Summary: I felt like writing about smutty boarding school shit soooooo this is basically one shots put together well enough to call it a fic.
Comments: 389
Kudos: 117





	1. New School, Same me

“I mean, how bad can it possibly be, Maxine?”

Max rolled her eyes as she glanced out of the window of the moving car she was in. Her mother was talking to her in the soft and annoying tone that drove her mad. In the driver’s seat was Neil, her shitface of a stepdad. His grip was tight on the steering wheel and for some reason she was sure he wanted to say something.

“How bad? It’s going to fucking suck. I was fine at my old school.”

“Well all your friends are getting transferred here too...that old school was just too close to that lab accident. We just want you to be safe.”

“That’s a first,” Max scoffed under her breath, folding her arms under her breasts.

Susan went to respond to her daughter but was silenced by the man beside her. His eyes stared at Max in the rear view mirror for a lingering moment before he cleared his throat.

“Stop arguing with your mother, Maxine.”

“It’s Max-“

Neil jerked the car to a heart-skipping stop, making her mother grip onto the armrest. 

“Shut the hell up,” he turned in his seat to look at her, “If you so much as peep during the rest of this ride, I will pull the fuck over and beat your ass. Are we clear?”

Max swallowed harshly, willing every nerve in her body to not yell back at him, to not yell back at her mother for not doing anything to stop it. She hated them both.

“I said are we fucking clear.”

“Yes, sir.”

The words were like acid in her mouth, but she knew better than to test him. He never went back on his word when it came to a nice ass beating. And even though she had only been on the receiving end twice, having to watch her step brother endure it as often as he did was enough warning in itself. 

The car started back up, everyone falling into silence as Max picked up her phone and began to distract herself with some music. She plugged her earbuds into her ears and turned the volume up just loud enough to drown out the deafening quiet surrounding her. She didn’t care that she was changing schools, she just didn’t like the idea of a boarding school. She didn’t like the idea of sleeping in a foreign place, no matter how shit her sorry excuse for a home was. 

—

Right beside the boarding school was one of Hawkins’ community colleges. Just like everything else is the town, the two schools were small and insignificant, although these buildings looked fairly new to other ones in the surrounding area. In this college you would find teens like Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers, and Max’s step brother, Billy Hargrove. People like Nancy Wheeler has been flown out to a nearby state to attend higher up colleges for teens with heaven-sent gpa’s. Karen Wheeler was so proud.

In the boarding school you will find almost all of the kids from Hawkins High, packed and shipped into a building now further away from any of the laboratory nonsense and government schemes. Every kiddo told the same thing, ‘it’s for your safety’, when in reality, nothing bad had happened with the lab for about a year and a half now. New building opens and suddenly every parent wants to enroll their kid, as if it were for some parental street-cred to see who could give their child the best education possible with the pleasurable added bonus of only having to deal with them on holidays.

When Max stepped foot onto the campus she wasn’t expecting some foreign crowd. She knew these faces, knew all the pre-formed cliques. She didn’t like how different everything was even despite that. Everything was too neat, too organized. Her mother had forced her into a chair that morning a straightened her unruly hair, brushing it up into a high ponytail that was definitely too tight. Her uniform hugged her in all the wrong ways, her skirt didn’t even make it far past her thighs. The ginger was sure that if she bent over, everybody on campus would see her silk panties and that was not how she wanted her first day to go. The most annoying thing about the uniform from hell was the tie she had around her neck that was to be tucked into the waistband of her shorts if it dropped too low, which hers just happened to do.

This wasn’t her style and it reminded her too much of the uncomfortable uniform she had to wear during cheer. A sport her mother insisted she play back at the old high school and now. The papers had already been signed and Max would be trying out for a position. If she thought this day couldn’t get any worse, it dawned on her that she hadn’t even seen who her roommate was. She was sure she’d kill herself if it was any of the bitches that used to think they owned Hawkins High. She knew she couldn’t handle that.

—-

In the shadows of the auditorium lurked Michael Wheeler and his girlfriend Jane. They were up to no good, per usual. Even on the first day, they wasted no time latching onto one another now that they were in each others’ sights, and the darkness of the auditorium was the perfect place to do just that. Only the stage was being illuminated by warm lights while the seats were emerged in black. 

Jane was on her knees in front of her boyfriend, her brown hair, fresh with blonde highlights, was fisted in Mike’s hands as he held her head still. He slowly slipped his throbbing erection into the girl’s wet awaiting mouth. He hissed as the velvety tip of her tongue brushed the underside of his cock. Her eyes fluttered as his head touched the backside of her throat and as she gagged around him, her hand reached out to grab at his calves for support. 

“I fucking missed your mouth,” he moaned, tilting her head back and thrusting his hips forward, causing another lewd gag to echo around the room. 

Her eyes were watering as she looked up at him, only making Mike that much harder. His desperation to be inside of her was heightening but he knew they didn’t have time due to the ‘first day’ introduction slideshow that would be happening in the very auditorium they were fooling around in. 

Jane let unnecessary amounts of slobber drip from her mouth, down his cock just how he liked as he used her head as a handle to move her back and forth to match his thrusts. She was humming gently to urge him closer and closer to his climax, trying to speed things up so they didn’t get caught. 

“You look so fucking pretty choking on my dick—fuck— and later tonight I’m going to fuck your brains out. Would you like that, El?”

She nodded to the best of her ability, loving the sound of that. Hopper had put her on extreme lockdown after walking in on Mike with his dick six inches deep in her tight asshole. His urge to kill the boy was growing stronger by the day. The time that they were kept apart had made their bodies aggressive with sexual frustration. Frustration that Mike was taking out on Jane’s now sore throat. His balls had never been so full, even with jerking off twice a day. He, and Jane, could never pleasure themselves enough without each other. 

Soon Mike was shooting a hot, and well overdue, laos down the brunette’s throat. As he slowly pulled his wet dick from her lips, she savored the taste of his spunk as she watched the trails of saliva connecting them stretch and snap.

She leaned up and kissed his heavy balls. They still yearned to be further emptied, but for now they needed to meet up with their friends and find out the dorm situations before the new year meeting. Jane stood on wobbly knees, taking out her phone to fix her appearance as Mike tucked himself back into his uniform pants. He pulled her close by the chin when he was done, dipping his head down for a kiss. 

“I meant what I said earlier. I’ll pick up where Hop’ rudely interrupted last time.”

“Can’t wait,” she giggled. 

The sound of the auditorium door opening ceased another kiss. There stood Lucas, Max on his arm. Both of them held a knowing look. 

“Would you two quit fucking and come on. We have things to do, things to see.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Alright, Lucas don’t get your thong in a twist. We’re coming.”

Max sniggered, “I’m positive you already have.”


	2. New roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party find out their boarding arrangements and Mike, El, Lucas, and Max catch up of lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos (if there are any), it’s unavoidable with me.

Most of the party had met up with each other and as of now the only person missing was Dustin. They decided to go about finding their rooms on their own without him. The boys and girls split up, going their separate ways to their dormitories. With the college and the high school being so close together, they shared a huge building in the back for dorms. The girls were on the right, near the high school and the boys were on the left, near the college. 

Meeting in the middle of this gender segregated area was the dinning hall, auditorium, library, and showers. Will Byers wasn’t the biggest fan of communal showers, he didn’t even like to showers in the locker room at his old school, but if standing under a semi hot stream of water with a curtain as privacy was all he had to keep clean, he’d have to suck it up.

Max and Jane were making their way down the hallway towards their room numbers, which weren’t too far apart. They were catching up on some things from over the summer until Max’s room number came into view. She paused her rolling suitcase in front of the door before turning to glance at Jane. 

“Sucks that we can’t be roommates,” she shrugged.

“Well at least I’m only two doors down. See ya in about 30 minutes. That slideshow is about to be so boring, I can feel it.”

The two giggled for a moment before parting ways. Max took a breath, opening the door to reveal a room that was bigger than she expected it to be. Inside their were two twin sized beds, each side of the rooms identical. There were two dressers, two night stands with lamps to go with them. there was a ceiling fan and a heater in between the beds. on the left side of the room there was a girl with short brown hair taping some all girl rock band poster to her side of the wall. She turned at the sound of the door.

She looked familiar but Max couldn’t put a finger on where she had seen her before. The ginger walked inside, closing the door behind her. 

The girl sat criss-crossed on her bed, “You don’t remember me do you?”

“Nope, not exactly.”

She laughed dryly, “Maybe if I had on a sailor’s uniform and an ice cream scoop in my left hand.”

Realization dawned on Maxine instantly, it was Steve’s friend and co-worker, Robin. She rolled her things to her empty bed.

“Sorry, I haven’t seen you since early summer.”

“It’s whatever, I’m just glad I didn't get any bitches as a roommate or get stuck with a three person room,” Robin hummed as she went back to taping her poster on the wall, while Max went to unpack her clothes for a little while.

She wondered how different it would be to have a room that wasn’t down the hall from Billy’s, that wasn’t part of a house that argued as communication, and that was only two doors down from her best friend. Maybe things wouldn’t be as bad as she had labeled them to be. Besides, sharing a room with a hot girl was something she didn’t plan on complaining about.  
—  
When the party members met back up in the auditorium, they began to tell of their roommates and all the things they had seen so far.

Jane had been paired with Suzie, Lucas and Mike were together, and somehow Dustin had landed a room with Steve which sounded dangerous in the others’ opinions. They were all pretty satisfied with their arrangements though Will had been silent about his the whole time.

Mike nudged the boy as the sat down towards the front of the auditorium, hundreds of students filling in the seats around them. 

“Who’d you get, Byers?”

The rest of them had been dying to know but when Will sighed they knew it probably wasn’t good.

“I got Billy Hargrove and Tommy H, as if my life couldn’t get any better.”

“Oh you poor thing,” Max tried her best not to laugh.

Lucas elbowed her, his own grin trying to break through, “I mean look on the bright side, they’re probably going to be busy with sports or parties or some shit.”

“Hopefully,” Will slumped in his chair. 

Soon the presentation had started and the loud chatter around the room became a quiet murmur as the principal tried his best to click through the slideshow and explain the rules and regulations of the school. Pamphlets were passed out that held maps for classes, prices, and upcoming events. The whole thing seemed to drag along but it ended a lot earlier than they were expecting. 

As they poured out of the auditorium, Lucas slipped his hand into Max’s, pulling her into his side, placing a kiss on her temple. They were lagging behind their friends now.

“I didn’t get to tell you earlier but you look so hot in your uniform,” He whispered in her ear, making her blush and push him away. 

“You only like it because of how short my skirt is.”

“And if that’s true?”

“Then you’d be a pervert,” she teased, making him chuckle.

“I can’t help that my girlfriend looks like this, so quite frankly it’s your fault.”

Max stopped walking right before the girl and boy dorm areas separated. She pushed herself up on her toes and placed a kiss to Lucas’ lips, leaving lip gloss in her wake. 

“Meet me by the showers after our classes are over. You and I have our own catching up to do,” she let go of his arm, walking ahead of him to catch up to Jane, making sure she swayed her hips with a tad bit more enthusiasm. 

Not only did that draw Lucas’ attention but it also caught the eyes of some of the other boys in the school yard, their eyes peering to catch second glances at her tanned thighs. This was perfect for Max since she knew Lucas noticed it too and having her boyfriend riled up all day was something she had a guilty pleasure for. 

Looking through her schedule, Max rolled her eyes at her first class being history, which was her least favorite topic. Not that the class should be doing more than going through classroom rules anyways, she just hated the idea that would be her first period all year. Her last class of the day would be gym, which she didn’t mind that much. 

“you taking any sports this year, Madmax?,” Jane latched an arm onto her.

“You know my mom and her fetish with me being a cheerleader. So that’s about it unless I try out for volleyball as well. You?”

“I’m taking dance again, I already saw the uniforms in the sports pamphlet and it was so cute, plus the dance team is specifically for the football team.”

Max furrowed her eyebrows, “Is Mike trying out for football?”

“Eh, who knows, I think he’ll go with soccer like Dustin and Lucas, I just like watching football players.”

“Understandable.”

—-  
Max leaned forward in a straddle stretch, trying to push herself as deep into the stretch as she could go. Her coach had wasted no time getting the girls to work, even on the first day. Robin came up behind her, pressing her palms into Max’s back to deepen the stretch more.

They were working on partner stretches and Robin had been paired with Max; they didn’t mind. The class had been given their gym clothes, a tee-shirt with the school crest and a pair of black spandex shorts, shorts that were slowly riding up Max’s ass the further she stretched. 

“Jesus, Mayfield. Why the hell are you so flexible?”

Max giggled at how surprised Robin was, “A lot of reasons.”

Max sat back up, moving so Robin could take her position. And as fun as it was to watch a bunch of girls stretching in spandex shorts, her mind kept wandering to Lucas. During the summer, Neil was home a lot more often which meant no alone time with her boyfriend (or anyone for that manner.) Not only was his lockdown on the house, he monitored wherever she went when she left the house. Sure, her and Billy got up to no good but that wasn’t enough. He wasn’t Lucas.

When class was let out, Maxine made her way to the showers to wait for her boyfriend as promised. She didn’t bother changing out of her gym clothes and soon she spotted the brown boy making his way towards her, a smug look on his face. The showers were pretty vacant at the moment, only a few girls inside. This made it easy to slip him inside the girls’ showers, hitting a sharp right to the completely empty area. She pulled him inside one of the stalls, yanking the curtain closed behind them. 

Like a starving lion finally catching a gazelle, Lucas was on her, pressing her flush against the wall of the shower. His lips were at her neck, littering her in feather light kisses before his teeth came into the mix, grazing at her skin. He sucked a few hickies as he went as well, hands reaching up to fondle her tits under her shirt. Lucas pulled back to look her up down and as he did, Max took the opportunity to pull her shirt over her head. Lucas’ hands, big and rough, unclipped her bra and grabbed at the newly bared flesh before him. 

“Fuck,” he grinned, latching his mouth onto one of her pink nipples, swirling his tongue around the bud until it hardened and grew sensitive to make Max whine. Lucas often took pride in the fact that he had made Max cum once just from sucking her tits, though he planned to do more than that after the long wait. 

Max’s hands were working on the belt buckle that held his dress pants up, getting a hand inside his pants in record time and wrapping it around his growing erection. Lucas let her nipple from his mouth with a pop, trailing his hands behind her to slap down harshly on her ass, pulling a yelp from her while encouraging her to get his pants down to his knees. Max sank down to her knees now, looking up at him with big blue eyes. Her hands rubbed up and down his thighs momentarily.

“Babe, turn around.” 

Lucas did as requested, sighing contently as he felt Max’s soft lips against his skin. She nipped at his asscheeks before spreading them with her fingers to lick a slow line over his hole. The boy placed his hands against the wall, letting himself enjoy this. Max’s tongue circled the tight ring of muscle, poking and sucking just how she knew he liked. When she got bored of that she dipped down and sucked his balls into her mouth, her right hand coming up to jerk him off as she did.

“Max, you’re such a fucking slut,” he breathed, reaching back to push her face in closer. 

Max hummed around his balls, sending a soft vibration to them, making Lucas groan against the wall, his cock was leaking precum onto the shower floor in front of him. The ginger sat back on her knees, sticking her fingers in her mouth and getting them wet. Her pointer finger made a circle around Lucas’ hole before she pushed it inside of him, knuckle deep. Max loved to play with her boyfriend’s ass and by the time she was three fingers deep inside of him, she was almost as wet as the floor that was collecting Lucas’ precum. 

She pulled her fingers from him as he turned. He lifted her from her knees, bending her over at the waist, pulling her shorts and panties down. 

“I’d let you do that all day but I’ve been waiting to fill you up for far too long.”

“Then do it,” Max wiggled her ass for him, gasping a little too loudly when he slammed his cock into her. Ever since he had learned Max like it rough, he was nothing but harsh on her. She loved it.

His dick was huge, and she loved how full she felt. She loved feeling every bump and curve of him pulsing and thrusting inside of her. She moaned real pretty for him as he snapped his hips against hers, creating that clapping sound that made her twitch. She was sure someone would hear them and that thought turned her on even more. She wanted all the girls to know her boyfriend had the best dick on campus and it was currently fucking her open.

“So tight, Max. I almost didn’t think I’d fit,” She cried out as he slapped a hand down on her ass again, “That’s okay, I’ll stretch you right back out.”

“Fuck! Please-“

He gripped her by the hips, digging his nails into her freckled skin as he quickened his pace, making sure to drive his dick into all the sensitive places he knew by heart. He lifted her up by her arms so she was standing again. He lifted one of her legs up (by now she had kicked her bottoms off), holding it up with his forearm so he could plow into the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her. He knew he found it as soon as her eyes began to roll back and her mouth muttered his name over and over again. 

Lucas reached between her legs in this position, letting four of his fingers rub circles around her swollen clit. She mewled, shutting her eyes tight. Her cunt was clenching around him as he kept his hips going at a steady pace.

“You gonna squirt for me, baby?,” he sucked her ear lobe into his mouth, lightly tapping his hand against her clit now. 

She whined and nodded in response, “So..fucking..close.”

“Yeah? Cum for me, spray the wall for me babe. I love it when you do that.”

The feeling of him inside of her mixed with the slaps to her clit and his deep voice in her ear, toppled her over the edge, squirting with a high pitched squeal. Her chest heaved and Lucas slowed down for a moment to kiss her cheek.

“So fucking hot. Now hurry up and catch your breath cutie, I’ve got one more hole to ruin all over again,” he chuckled, letting her leg down.

—-  
Back in the boy’s dormitories, Jane was laying on her back. She was whimpering softly as Mike was expertly sucking her clit between his teeth. He teased at the sensitive nub brutally while he girlfriend pulled at his raven colored hair.

Mike held her hips down with his elbows, using his thumbs to pull the lips of her pussy wide open for him. It was so wet and pink, just for him. The Wheeler son let his tongue glide up and down her holes now, each time coming back to suck the girl’s clit into his mouth.

“Mikey, more!,” she threw her head back in a pant.

He happily obliged, plunging two fingers into her entrance at an angle, pumping them at his leisure, making her whine impatiently. Sucking marks into her thighs now her curled his fingers up, making her buck her hips upward. Mike had teased her so well that her juices were leaking down her thighs onto the bed below her. A bed that just happened to be Lucas’. 

Mike sat up, walking closer to Jane on his knees. He slapped his leaking cock down on her wrecked cunt before sliding himself right in. Jane’s mouth opened, his name on her tongue as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Mike presses his forehead to hers, raising and lowering his dick inside of her. Jane pulled him in for a kiss, shutting her eyes.

While they were closed, her mind traveled a little further until she could see Max and Lucas in the void. She watched in awe as Max took Lucas up her ass as if it were nothing. His dick was so big, so much bigger than Mike’s and watching it disappear into Max’s soft ass was making Jane’s pussy drool. She could hear Mike moaning over her about how wet she was for him and those words made her clench around him. 

She wouldn’t be lasting long with the way Lucas was slamming his cock into Max, her face pressed against the wall, her eyes dazed. Jane opened her eyes, getting met with the image of Mike moaning lewdly. His dick was throbbing inside of her. Jane’s legs were shaking with sensitivity and soon she was cumming around him, throwing her head back against Lucas’ pillows. Mike wasn’t far behind, pumping her with his thick, warm cum before collapsing on top of her, scattering kisses along her jaw. 

As the high of her climax began to descend, she was already drifting back into the void to watch Max and Lucas finish. No way was she going to miss cum pouring out of Max’s wreck hole. That was her favorite part.


	3. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas calls war  
Dustin needs help  
and Max has a full bladder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes: WATERSPORTS, lumax, hints of Will/Billy, a sliver of Lucas/Mike and max/mike, and a sex deprived Dustin

Chapter 3: payback

Late in the night, past the scheduled curfew, Lucas strutted back into his and Mike’s room. He kicked his shoes off on the way to his bed, tossing his shirt off as well and chucking it across the room. He sighed softly when his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he spotted his bed wasn’t empty as he had hoped. He clicked on his bedside lamp, not at all surprised at what he saw.

He chuckled to himself, seeing Mike and Jane fast asleep in his bed. Both were a mess and Mike was laying on his stomach, showing off his bare ass to Lucas, giving the brown boy an idea to wake him up. Fucking on his bed was a low blow if he ever saw one but he had his ways of getting even. In the meantime, he wanted to get to sleep in his own bed. 

Lucas pulled his leather belt from the loops of his pants, folding it in half. Placing his free hand on the small of Mike’s back and raising the belt, he brought it down with a hard swing, listening to it slice through the air in a stinging smack to Michael’s ass. The boy jumped up instantly.

“What the fuck!,” he squeaked, rubbing his ass from the sudden pain.

“You think it’s cool to have sex on other people’s beds? Huh?” Lucas stepped into Mike’s space until the back of the pale boy’s knees touched his own bed. 

Mike’s lips quirked into a nervous smile, “El and I were just playing around.”

Lucas had a good inch or two on Mike’s height, making it simple to tower over him. He grabbed the boy’s chin, leaning so their noses were for millimeters apart. 

“You made a mess of my clean sheets, should I return the favor?” He let his hand travel down until his index finger was dragging along Mike’s neck, making the boy shiver. 

Mike stayed silent but Lucas was too tired to further rile him up. He turned towards his bed, lifting Jane into his arms and moving her to Mike’s bed. As he pulled off his pants, he could feel Mike’s eyes on him and once he was comfortable in his bed he spoke his final threat. 

“You started a war I intend to win, Mikey. See ya in the morning.”

And with that, he clicked off his lamp, turning over to get some rest before class.

—-

Will woke up at the sound of bumping rock music. Glancing at his alarm clock, he realized he still had an hour left to be sleeping but to his dismay he was already awake.

Billy was doing push-ups in the middle of the floor, a cigarette between his teeth. Will lay very still as he observed the man’s muscles as they flexed and glistened with sweat. Will was guessing this was some pre-morning workout. Hargrove was shirtless as he went about his routine, unashamed of himself.

Every time he’d push himself up, Will would hear a small grunt escape him. The scene before him was forcing his body, still hazy with sleep, to betray him. Arousal circulated blood straight to his dick, hardening it pitifully fast. Will silently cursed himself, trying to turn over onto his stomach to avoid any tent making with his bedsheets. Yet, once his boner brushed the stiff mattress below him, he hissed. A sound he covered up with a cough before burying his face in his pillow. The tiny boy waited a moment, peering back up when he thought the coast was clear, hoping to get another glimpse of Billy even if his brain was protesting the idea. Instead, he was met with Billy’s groin, clad in low-hanging grey sweatpants.

He flipped Will back onto his back, pinning him down by the shoulders. For a moment, Will was sure he had been caught, scrunching up his nose at the smell of cigarette smoke. 

“Listen, Byers, and listen to me good. I’m bringing a girl home tonight so you better find somewhere else to sleep or else I’ll fuck her right in front of you.”

Will wasn’t so sure he hated that threat. 

“But where am I supposed to go-“

“Don’t know, nor do I care.” He let the boy go, Will shuffling to recover his boner. “Oh, and when you see my sister today, tell her to come visit me once in awhile.”

There was something sinister about the way he said that but Will wasn’t so sure he could pick that puzzle apart even if he tried. So instead he asked, “Why can’t you just text her or call her?”

“I’d rather use you as a messenger. You’re a smart kid, this should be a simple task for you.”

—-

“And then you just found them on your bed?,” Dustin asked with a snort.

Lucas nodded, using the back of his pencil to type in an equation into his graphing calculator. Dustin was peering over his shoulder, using the results to solve the problem on the page in front of them.

“Payback is a bitch. I’ve been plotting ways to get him back all morning.”

“Knowing you it’s going to be disgusting.”

It was Lucas’ turn to snort, “What other direction would I go. Besides, any excuse to screw Max, is a good one.”

“Can’t believe we just got here and you four are already sneaking around and getting laid.” 

There was a hint of jealousy behind his words but the curly-headed teen just went right back to solving problems on the worksheet.

“Can’t help myself. When she’s right there in my reach, my dick clears my schedule for me. I could listen to her moan my name all day and never get tired.”

Dustin nods, “I don’t think Suzie is a big fan of sex. We’ve had it but she usually talks about how it’s kind of a waste of her time or how bored she is.”

“Then maybe you two should learn how to spice things up. Find out what drives her mad and when you do she’ll be begging for your dick bro.”

“Last time I took advice from you, it was bad.”

Lucas shrugged, “this is sexual advice, it’s different. I know what I’m talking about.”

“Whatever you say, Romeo.”

While they worked, Lucas’ mind worked out a plan to get back at Mike. It was going to be dirty and hot, just how he liked. Next to that plan was a newly forming one to get Dustin’s dick the help it needs. He was sure he’d have his best friend balls-deep inside his girlfriend in no time.

At the sounding of the release bell, the students created a jumble of noise as they were grabbing their things to depart. It was study hall period for Lucas, the school day consisted of three. Because it would be weird for the whole school to just stop working to do study hall, they broke it up in sections. Just Lucas’ luck, he and Max were in the first one together. He shot her a meet-up text, the location: his and Mike’s dorm room.

“What evil things are we putting Wheeler through today, babe?,” Max had asked as soon as she was in the room.

Lucas kissed her forehead, pulling her closer by the waist. She was wearing one of Jane’s hoodies. He tucked her ginger hair behind her ears before giving her one of his famous crooked smiles. 

“I have something in mind, but I’m going to need you to drink a good amount of water throughout the rest of today. And I mean really fill yourself up.”

Max poked out one of her full pink lips, pouting a little at his words. 

“You’re going to make me hold it, aren’t you?”

“Ding. Ding. Only until classes are over though, then you’ll have a chance to let go all over Mike’s bed.”

“But this is supposed to be his punishment, not mine!”

The ginger started to pull away only for Lucas to pull her back in, running his under her skirt to massage her ass, picking her up and sitting down on Mike’s bed with Max in his lap. He kissed up her jaw, near her ear, rocking her hips down onto his crotch. 

“It’ll only be a punishment if you don’t hold it like I’m telling you, slut.”

Lucas wasn’t one to assume a dominant role in their relationship, not normally, but when he did he left Max squirming. Because she was wearing a skirt, Lucas moving her hips was already getting her worked up. His rough khaki pants rubbing against her cotton-cladded pussy was just enough friction and teasing to cause goosebumps up her thigh. 

“You’ll be good for me, won’t you baby?,” his tone had dropped to a seductive murmur, taking note of how Max was bucking her hips now.

The ginger nodded, pressing her forehead to his shoulder, “I will...When do you want me to start?”

Lucas held her so she wouldn’t fall as he leaned forward to grab his sports water bottle that was able to hold 32oz of water. It was full of ice cold water already.

“This is basically the equivalent of a large cup of water. You can start it now and if you happen to finish it before classes are over, I want you to fill it back up.”

Max took the bottle in her hands, pouting again as she started to unscrew the cap. Lucas began to lie back, pulling one of Mike’s pillows under his head. 

“Come sit on my face. We can play ‘how many times can I get my girlfriend off in less than thirty minutes.” 

The grin on his face was too smug for her liking and she rolled her eyes, hiking up her skirt and crawling forward until she was hovering over his face. 

“Challenge accepted,” was what she said as she tipped the bottle back, sipping some of the ice cold water while Lucas busied himself with pulling her panties to the side.

***

By her second to last period, she was pressing her knees together. Max never backed down from a challenge and if Lucas wanted her to make it through half a school day with a full bladder, she’d go all out. Although she was on the verge of regretting her decisions, she enjoyed the concept of giving up control to her boyfriend from time to time. She could go pee if she really wanted to, but the pent up anticipation of having her release granted to her was enough to make her stay in her seat, gripping the edge of her seat to keep from pissing herself in the classroom. 

The class didn’t go by as fast as she would have wanted it to, especially when the teacher volunteered her to answer one of the questions on the board and she had to will her knees not to buckle under herself. And if she thought that was hard, there was nothing that could prepare her for her gym class. Stretching on a full bladder was like hell if she’d ever taken a stroll through the place. A few minutes in, she faked being sick, got dressed and started walking to ‘the nurse’, which ended up being her dorm room. 

Lucas called her when classes were over and it was time to meet up in Mike’s room. Her excitement was short lived when she realized she would have to walk all the way to the boy’s dormitories without pissing herself. Along the way Max would stop to lean against one of the campus maple trees, or grip the arm of a bench, bending over to keep her bladder in check. Students that passed by her had gotten plenty eyefulls of Max’s yellow panties, slightly damp from the few stray drops of piss she just couldn’t hold in anymore.

The moment Max was safe inside the room, she was almost too quick to ask Lucas if she could just let go. That’s when she noticed Mike was tied to a computer chair, facing his bed. His hands were bound with the tie that was missing from his own neck. Jane was sitting on Lucas’ bed, eyes on Max immediately.

“I thought we should give Mikey and his girlfriend a show. I’m sure you don’t mind...do you babe?”

Max wouldn’t admit out loud how bad she enjoyed humiliation but pissing herself in front of Mike Wheeler was a whole new level of degradation. Her face began to tint a nice shade of pink under her freckles as she walked closer to her boyfriend, nodding in consent. Lucas wasn’t surprised.

“Well hop up on the bed and show Mike how desperate you are,” Lucas patted Mike’s mattress.

Wheeler watched as Max slipped off her shoes, climbing onto his bed and leaning slightly forward. Lucas pressed on her back until she was on all fours, showing Mike and a curious Jane a pretty upskirt view of Max.

Max wiggled her ass slightly, feeling timid to be in a bottom position with Mike in the room. Her toes were curling at how badly she truly had to pee.

“Can I go now babe?,” she asked sweetly.

Lucas rubbed a hand up her thigh, “I don’t know, slut. Ask Mike. It’s his bed after all.”

Maxine swallowed harshly before balling up her pride and throwing it out of the window. She looked around her shoulder to stare at the boy, big puppy eyes on.

“Please, Mikey— I really have to pee and Lucas won’t let me. Please,” she dipped her back lower in an arch. 

“In my bed?”

Lucas grinned, “She’s not allowed to piss unless it’s in your bed Mike. She’s been holding it all day.”

“I’m so full, Mikey,” she squeezed her thighs together as another drop escaped her.

Mike nodded hesitantly, “Go ahead then.”

Max smiled to herself, burying her face as she let the warm stream pour from the crotch of her panties and down her thighs. The liquid felt so good rushing out of her that she let out small whimpers of relief as it pooled around her knees in Mike’s sheets. Mike on the other hand was hardening at a scene that he didn’t possibly think was hot but something about the way Max was pissing herself like a little school girl got him going, especially the design of her pleated uniform skirt and the messy pigtails she wore. Jane noticed how hard he was and grinned to herself, putting another thing Mike likes in the memory bank. 

“Aww girlie, you made such a mess,” Lucas hummed, massaging her clit through her now cold undies. Max bit her bottom lip, pushing back against his hand.

“I think we can make a bigger one though,” he leaned forward to kiss her back, the sound of his belt buckle being undone filling her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirtier smut in the next chapter, wanted to get the first part out since I haven’t posted in a lotta days. ;)


	4. And then there were four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas finishes messing up Mike’s bed.

Max moaned softly as Mike gripped her thighs, leaning further in to swirl his tongue around her tight asshole. The ring of muscle pulsed as he dipped his tongue inside it, exploring a bit before pulling away. He sucked one of his index fingers between his lips, coating the digit with wetness and going back to circle her hole with it.

She was still on all fours where Lucas left her but now it was Mike that was giving her attention. Lucas decided it would be hot to watch Mike make a mess of his own bed. Jane had moved in front of her sometimes when she wasn’t paying attention. The girl was watching her own boyfriend intently. Michael had pushed the finger inside of her now, loosening her up for what was to come later. 

Her moans continued as Mike worked his way up to two fingers inside her all the way up to the knuckle. He pumped them skillfully and steadily, curling them from time to time, snickering when she bucked her hips or gasped louder than usual.

Max glanced over at Lucas who was sitting in the desk chair now. He had his pants undone, jerking himself off at the show. They made eye contact seconds prior to Lucas looking down and spitting in his hand, commencing his solo pleasure. Well it was solo until he called Jane over to him.

The brunette bounced over without a second thought, drawing the eyes of Max and Mike, who paused in his fingering for a moment. Snapping his fingers and pointing to the floor, Lucas got Jane on her knees in front of him. He smirked at Mike.

“I didn’t tell you to stop, Mikey…,” Lucas hummed while gathering Jane’s hair in one hand, and smacking his cock on her lips with the other. 

Mike felt himself twitch in his pants before her turned back around, slipping a third finger into Maxine, who pushed back against it. Jane was looking up at Lucas with big brown eyes, opening her mouth obediently and sticking out her tongue. Lucas’ dick was bigger up close than it was in the void and it made her stomach clench up.

“Such a dirty slut, just like Maxine. Keep your tongue out for me hun’,” he hummed, slapping his dick down on her tongue and sliding it smoothly towards the back of her throat.

He gripped her makeshift ponytail tighter, hitting the back of her throat gently at first to test her gag reflex before grabbing the back of her head and really using her mouth. The room filled with pants from Maxine and gagging from Jane. The brunette placed her hands on his thighs, but held her mouth open as told, letting all the spit Lucas was fucking from her mouth drip down her chin to the floor to form a little puddle. 

Mike was unzipping his now, pulling his rosy cock from its confinements. He pulled Max’s legs towards him so that she was standing on the floor and bending over the bed, that way he would have a better angle. The ginger could feel her piss from earlier soaking through her shirt. Mike spat on his cock, rubbing in a bit before her spread her ass and spat on her hole too. She shivered while he lined himself up, pressing into her still tight ass. Max fisted a hand in his sheets and he slid himself inside her, leaning away slightly before Mike grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. 

Once he bottomed out, he let her adjust to him, her ass clenching and unclenching around him. 

“Tell me when you’re ready.”

“Shut the hell up and fuck me, Wheeler.”

Lucas chuckled at his girlfriend’s words, watching as Mike pulled nearly all the way out of her and slammed himself back in. He picked up a steady pace, his eyes   
studying how his dick slid fluidly in and out of Max’s tanned ass. Lucas pushed himself down Jane’s throat until her nose touched his groin. He pinched her nose, watching her choke for a second or two then pulling away to watch her catch her breath and to listen to Max’s sweet moans.

Max was still sensitive from the orgasm Lucas had given her after her piss show and came pretty quickly from the rough thrusts Mike was supplying her with. When her twitching subsided, Mike pulled out of her.

“Jane, why don’t you go clean Max up,” Lucas winked at her, watching her crawl over to Max, instantly pulling a whine from her as she lapped up the juices from between Max’s legs.

Lucas beckoned Mike over, his hand still wrapped around his slick cock. He saw Mike’s eyes flicker from his face to his dick more than once, making the older boy grin.

“You’ve taken cock before right Mikey?”

Mike’s mind instantly flashed to Billy Hargrove in his shower when his house was empty and that time with Troye behind the school. His face blushed red.

“A few times,” was his response as his eyes were fully on his friends dick now, admiring how big it was.

“Want to add another notch to your belt?”

Mike nodded and Lucas led him towards the bed where Jane was gently eating Max out. The black boy bent him over so he was facing Max, sending a sharp smack to his ass. Mike’s throbbing cock was pressing against the damp bed now, making him hiss. Lucas pulled down Mike’s khakis and boxers, taking in the boy’s pale ass. 

Lucas pulled a small emergency bottle of lube from his own pocket, squirting the cool liquid between Mike’s cheeks and massaging the boy’s hole with it. Opening Mike up wasn’t too much of a challenge considering the boy took Lucas’ rough fingers surprisingly well. However, getting his dick to fit inside the boy was another story, it was a stretch to say the least. Mike seemed to like the pain though, moaning out every time Lucas managed to get another inch inside of him.

Mike was so tight around his black best friend that they were both moaning by the time Lucas had stuffed his entire cock inside of him. The first few thrusts were a struggle but soon Mike’s ass started the slide smoothly on his dick. It didn’t take long for Lucas to grow tired of the slow pace and push Mike flat on the mattress so he could really plow into him in earnest. The sound of their hips snapping together was loud and filled the room, much louder than when Mike was fucking Max. 

Lucas was pounding grunts from Mike’s throat, Max and Jane now watching the show. The girls giggled softly at the way Mike’s eyes kept rolling back, especially when Lucas reached up to pull his messy hair. 

Mike was whining at how full he was, his knees felt weak just trying to hold himself up.

“How’s it feel to know our girlfriends are watching you get fucked like a little bratty bitch, Mikey?”

Mike bucked his hips against the mattress, leaking precum onto his sheets.

“Such a slut, taking all of me like it was the only thing you were made for. Maybe you should get dicked down more often.” Lucas punctuated his sentences with powerful snaps of his hips, liking the pathetic whimpers he was getting from his younger childhood friend. 

The black boy reached down and wrapped his hand around Mike’s sensitive cock, pumping it along with his thrusts.

“Want you to cum all over your bed, slut. Make a mess right here for all of us to see,” he began flicking his thumb over Mike’s slit.

Lucas sucked a bruise into the boy’s neck as he pushed him over the edge, waiting until the boy began to cum before covering his mouth and nose. Him and the girls watched as Mike struggled through his orgasm without breathing. Lucas didn’t let him go until he finished milking every last drop of cum from him on the sheets.

While Mike panted, flopping onto his bed in exhaustion, Lucas finished himself off by jerking his own load onto one of Mike’s pillows. 

Satisfied with the mess, Lucas stripped himself completely, telling the girls to do the same before piling into his clean bed. Mike looked at them in longing as Max curled up to Lucas’ back and Jane pressed her face into his front. Lucas pressed a thigh between Jane’s legs, letting her grind her wet cunt against him, knowing she was the only one who didn’t cum.

“Have fun sleeping in the mess, Mikey,” Lucas yawned, clicking off his bedside lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever. It’s a mixture of writer’s block and being extremely busy. Expect Will/Billy next and maybe a oneshot or two outside of this book.


	5. while you’re here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter :)

The next morning Will Byers woke up on the couch of the dormitory living room. He had kept his promise to stay out of the room and let Billy use it to his own sick nightly plans. The emptiness of the common area had given him time to just read and draw but when he woke up he realized why couches weren’t made for sleeping. He grabbed his blanket and other things, getting up to head back to his room. On the way there he passed by the laundry room, stopping when he saw Mike emptying his sheets and clothes into the wash.

“Hey Mike…,” he spoke skeptically.

Mike smiled at him awkwardly before rubbing the back of his neck, “It’s a long story.”

By the purpling bruise on the side of the boy’s neck, Will was sure it wasn’t that hard to figure out what Wheeler had been up to. He just shook his head with a laugh and continued his journey back to his dorm. Will unlocked the door and ventured inside, becoming uneasy with how quiet it was in the room. As if on cue, he was ambushed by Billy and his meathead of a friend, Tommy H. 

Tommy held Will flushed against him and Billy dipped his hands inside Will’s pajama pants and yanked the boy’s underwear straight up by the waistband. William yelped as the fabric ran right up his ass in a stinging wedgie. Tommy let him go as Billy kept tugging, lifting the flailing boy off of his feet.

“Billy please put me down!”

Billy chuckled, bouncing him a little, creating a fire in his ass and a suffocating amount of space for Will’s dick.

“I told ya’ Tommy. I knew I could lift him up by his underwear, he’s as light as a fucking feather.”

Will gritted his teeth in pain, feeling as if he would be ripped in half. 

“Think I can rip them off of him?”

A look of horror washed over Will’s face at the bully’s words. 

“If I hold his hips you might be able to,” Tommy spoke nonchalantly but interested, he tugged Will’s pants out of the way for a better view.

“Yeah, okay. Hold him.”

Will swatted at Tommy’s hands as he pressed him flush against his crotch. Will was sure he could feel Tommy’s dick hardening. He didn’t get much time to dwell on it considering Billy began to pull the wedgie with more force, pulling in bouncing motions, listening to the distinct sound of ripping fabric. The friction was waking up his own cock, making him blush in embarrassment and self hate and the thought of getting off to a wedgie. One last harsh pull made Will squeak as the seat of his underwear ripped in two, showing off his red, raw hole to Tommy who was definitely hard.

Tommy dropped the boy into a heap before stepping over him, mumbling something about having to get to football practice. Will watched as Billy kneeled in front of him.

“Where’d you sleep last night while I was stuffing my cock into some senior?”

“The common room,” Will answered in a small voice.

“Surprised you didn’t come watch. So tell me something kid...”

Will tilted his head to the side in confusion, “Tell you what?”

“Tell me how much you enjoyed that wedgie,” when Will blushed deeper he continued, “Tell me how much you loved feeling of your underwear tug up against that little virgin hole of yours.”

“I didn’t !”

“Then why are you hard right now?”

Will gasped and quickly went to pull his pants back up, cursing his body.

“I have to get to practice, but don’t think I’m done with you, Byers.”

***  
Jane took a sip from her water bottle as she walked over to the bleachers to cool off. She had just finished dance tryouts and was feeling pretty confident about herself. She danced circles around the other girls and had little doubt in the idea of her making the team.

Her eyes traveled to the other side of the football field, locking on the football team (and soon to be teammates) helping each other stretch. She couldn’t explain it but there was something extremely hot to her about football players. She wasn’t sure what about them drove her mad but the way the tight work-out shorts were gripping to the boys’ asses had her mind fogging up already. 

Just the thought of their big hands on her small frame was enough to send goosebumps up her soft thighs. She chewed softly at the nub of her water bottle, watching a few of the boys throw the ball back and forth. It wasn’t just football players that made her horny, it was any sport. When Mike played soccer, she’d let him angry fuck her every time the team lost and give five star worthy blowjobs in the back of his mom’s car whenever the team won.

She liked when her boyfriend was sweaty and athletic, she liked admiring his milky thighs in his shorts and feel up his skinny but toned arms when he was shirtless. Jane loved grinding in his lap as he bench pressed, getting herself off while he lifted weights and tried not to cum in his pants. Jane lived for that outdoors musk that radiates off of him after a practice or a game, loved it even more when she got to help him shower it off. Jane was a slut for athletes and her attention was so focused on it she didn’t even realize one of the jocks were walking her way. 

Once he was officially in her space and blocking the sun off of her, she looked up at him slowly, hitting him with a charming smile.

“You always stare at boys like this,” were the first words to leave his lips, making Jane giggle and scoff.

“My eyes land where they land. Besides, it’s more of admiration than a stare, don’t flatter yourself.” 

He extended his hand towards her and she shook it without a second thought. His hands were so big compared to her’s.

“I’m Troye.”

“Jane. Nice to meet you,” she giggled softly.

“If you like admiring football so much, you should come to my party tonight.”

“In your dorm room? Isn’t that a little small to have a party,” she took another sip from her water bottle. 

Troye laughed, “It’s just me and a couple of my boys, you want in?”

“Sure, but I’m letting you know now that I have a boyfriend.”

He thought it over for a second, “You do, what’s his name?”

“Mike wheeler.”

Jane watched something flash over the jock’s features before he shrugged, “That won’t be a problem. Dorm 206B is mine. See ya at 8pm,” he tipped an imaginary hat at her and made his way back across the field, leaving Jane to go back to admiring from a distance.


	6. Dorm party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane goes to a party and Will joins a new sport

Will chewed at his thumbnail nervously. After his fourth period he had been called to the councilor’s office and he was seriously worried about the reasoning. Had he done something wrong? Had something bad happened to his mom at home now that there was no one staying with her..well except Hopper but Will wasn’t sure he could completely trust that man. 

When a woman with graying hair came to sit down in front of him he sat up straighter out of reflex. He willed him to quit biting his nails in case it made him look guilty for something. The woman cast him a sympathetic grin before she began clicking and typing on her desktop.

“William Byers, right?”

“Yes?”

The woman hummed and typed something else. 

“You’re not in trouble hun, so please relax. The reason I called you here is that you haven’t signed up for any sports to try out for this semester.”

Will nodded, “I’m not a very athletic person. I'd rather be in art classes.”

The woman gave him yet another sympathetic smile before she turned to him fully and crossed her hands in front of her on the desk. 

“Our school believes that every student should be in at least one gym class and if they aren’t then they must participate in a sport. You have no gym classes on your schedule, therefore you must be in a sport.”

Will’s face filled with semi-panic, “Is there any way I can be put into a gym class then?”

“Unfortunately, those are all full this semester. However, I can put your name down for basic physical education next semester. As of now, you have the choice between the swim team or the wrestling team. Pick your poison.”

Will’s foot was tapping nervously now. He had no athletic bone in his body and swimming was a definite no. Will had had an irrational fear of water since he was little and his dad had pushed him into the deep end of the pool. That left wrestling. 

He was going to die at this school, he was sure of it.

—-

Jane leaned closer to her desk mirror as she applied more mascara to her lashes. Max was watching her from Jane’s bed, looking on the verge of going to sleep. 

“ So you’re going to a party?”

Jane closed her tube of mascara before turning to look at Max with a grin. The redhead had her legs parted slightly and Jane could see her panties but she didn’t mind. 

“It’s more of a small gathering, but yes.”

Max nodded and rolled over with a loud yawn, “Well when you come back I’ll be here, napping. Tryouts were tiring and so was gym...honestly, school is a lot of work.”

Jane giggled and slipped on her sneakers, “Sweet dreams.”

Jane made her way out of the room and started her lengthy walk to the boys dormitories, amped up about meeting with this jock. When she knocked on his dorm door, it opened pretty quickly. Music was playing in the background and there were three or four guys in the room. Each one of them had been on the field earlier today. Troye had been the one to open the door, throwing his arm around her shoulders and leading her into the room completely. He kicked the door closed behind them.

“Jane, these are my boys. Boys, this is Jane.”

There was a whistle but she couldn’t tell from who, she smiled nonetheless. For a moment she was standing there in the middle of the room talking to them all, learning names and having basic conversation but soon Troye pulled her away from the group.

“Didn’t think you’d actually show?”

Jane shrugged, “Well I didn’t actually think there would be anyone else here when I came. So I guess we were both wrong.”

“Ah, would you have preferred it that way,” He teased, only earning a nudge in his side from her. 

“No, but I think you would have. Let’s get this party started then, surely sitting around isn’t your idea of a good time?”

Troye grinned slightly, “Well of course not.”

—-

Will swallowed harshly as he stepped into the weight room. He could feel his nerves kicking into overdrive as he passed by a few of the upperclassmen working out, trying his best to avoid their eyes as they glared at him from sit up or push up positions. Their body language gave him the sense that they were aware that he wasn’t supposed to be there, or at least that they didn’t want him there. In his defense he didn’t want to be there either.

As his feet continued to lead him to his impending doom, he started to fidget with the letter his counselor had sent him with. Before he could reach the coach who was chatting with his foot hiked up on a chair. A huge figure stepped in front of him and his nose was flooded with that familiar smell of cigarettes, cheap booze, cologne, and sweat. All the scents that make up Billy Hargrove. Will slowly walked his eyes up from the glistening chest before him until he was locking his hazel eyes with the icy blue ones that always held mischief inside of them. 

“Well look at that….looking for me, Myers?”

“It’s Byers….and no, I’m here to sign up for wrestling.”

Billy let out a sharp chuckle, “You?”

“I know, I wasn’t given a choice. So can you please move.”

Will tried to go around him but of course Billy blocked his path again.

“Guess it’s fate then. I’m one of the few good wrestlers here...I’ll be the one teaching you all the ropes. You may be scrawny but god the boys are gonna love you…,” he spoke lowly, pressing a hand on Will’s shoulder and moving into his space. 

“You’re fucking disgusting.”

“Ding. Ding. Ding. You want a prize for that stellar response?”

The booming voice of the coach sounded, “Hargrove! Leave that kid alone and head your ass to the mat.”

Billy let go of Will reluctantly, glaring at him for a second longer before he joined the boys that were practicing on the mat. 

—-

Jane cheered as her ping pong ball landed in one of the cups, giggling as Troye chugged another cup of beer. She hadn’t even had to use her powers to be good at this game. Troye was equally decent and she had chugged a few cups herself, feeling pretty loose and floaty. 

That night they had played tons of games that left Jane laughing from twister to a game of drunken jenga and they went on until all his friends had left and it was just her and him. She hadn’t checked her phone all night, and if she had she would have seen all the texts and missed calls from her boyfriend.

Jane reached for another cup of beer before Troye tried to take it from her.

“You’ve had so much already,” he grinned and tried to tug it from her grip but with both of them playing a mini game of tug of war, it slipped and spilled all over Jane’s top. 

“Holy shit I’m sorry…,” Jane waved his apology off and just tugged her shirt over her head. Troye followed the material with his eyes, watching it land on the floor before gazing back at Jane, gaze locking on her chest.

Her breasts were damp with beer and felt his mouth water slightly. Jane cleared her throat, getting him to snap his eyes back up to hers. She had a knowing smirk playing on her lips.

“Sorry-“

“It’s fine. Wanna touch them?,” she asked innocently, scooting closer to the boy, watching his face twitch.

“You’re drunk, Jane.” He laughed a little but his hands seemed to move on their own, Jane making the decision for him.

Once she lifted them just enough, she grabbed them with her own hands and pressed them against her lacy bra and squeezed. He was drunk himself, a little less than her, and barely suspected anything suspicious when Jane used her powers on him.

Troye found his eyes back on her chest where her hands were helping him grope her, his lips parted slightly. His pants were tightening in the crotch where he was getting hard easily as his eyes raked over her topless form. She was so small, her stomach looked so smooth and perfect. Jane had the slightest curves in her ivory skin, delicate and tempting.

The white lace against her complexion just amped up how angelic she looked and Troye wanted nothing more than to wreck her, ruin her, pound into her until the soft curls in her hair were a ratted mess and her throat was raw from screaming his name. He could feel himself throb in his pants and Jane eyes were burning holes into the bulge, just staring at it openly. 

She moved to the floor, pressing herself between his thighs, her small hands going to rub and grip at the tent in his sweatpants. She paid no attention to him looking down at her in awe, all she cared about was getting him in her mouth. 

“Fuck-,” he mumbled as she pulled him out of his pants.

Jane gasped softly at how thick he was and how her hand almost didn’t fit around it. One of her pastel manicure fingernails dragged up the underside of his cock, making him hiss sharply before she leaned in and kitten licked at his reddening head. Jane sat back on her heels and spat into her hand, wrapping it back around him and pumping him at a steady pace. She looked up at him now, he was gripping the couch as if trying to compose himself. 

She kept eye contact as she opened her mouth and slid his dick inside as far as she could, which was a pretty great distance. She gagged slightly, making Troye groan outwardly. Her eyes only started to water once she started bobbing her head, letting her tongue stay stretched out to lick the underside of him. Troye moved his hands to her dark curls, pulling them up into a half ponytail as he began his sharp thrusts into her mouth. 

Her eyes fluttered at the feeling of being used, her thighs pressing together. 

“Shit, look at you. What would Wheeler say about his girlfriend getting her mouth fucked by someone he hates…?”

Troye stood now, helping Jane up from the floor and bending her over the arm of the couch. Jane giggled and pulled a pillow to her to rest her head on. He gripped at her ass before lifting up her skirt, smiling to himself and trailing a finger along her folds over the fabric of her panties. His finger was damp when he pulled away.

Jane swayed her hips slightly, “Are you just gonna talk about Mike or are you gonna fill me up?”

Troye slapped hand down on her ass before hooking his thumb in the seat of her underwear and pulling it to the side and rubbing his cock against her folds.

“Are you ready?”

“I’m not going to break, just fuck me already,” Jane reached back and slipped Troye into her. She whined at the stretch, pushing herself back against him until he bottomed out. 

Troye gripped her hips with a groan, “How did Wheeler get so lucky to have a little slut like you?,” he pulled nearly all the way out before pushing right back in with a snap of his hips, punching a sharp exhale out of the small girl.

He pressed on hand on the small of her back, putting a deeper arch into it as he began to, in Jane’s words, fuck her. His pace wasn’t fast, no he preferred to go for long deep thrusts, slamming back in every time he pulled out. Jane mewled, letting her hips roll back against him each time he bottomed out. 

“You’re so...big,” She hummed as Troye spread her ass to watch his dick slide in and out of her tight cunt. It was practically holding onto him, drooling around him.

He spat on her other pink hole that was winking at him, circling his thumb around the ring of muscle and once he got a positive reaction out of Jane, he pushed his thumb in her ass. He noticed how since her feet were barely touching the ground, she was able to curl her toes at the feel. 

He moved his thumb in the same pace as his hips, his mind wandering to the thought of her tiny frame taking him up the ass. He wanted to break her. He picked up the pace just enough to finish getting them off and he had her cumming in no time, spasming around him. Troye pulled out before he could finish, walking around the couch and placing his slick cock by her mouth. She wasted no time before opening her mouth and jerking him off towards her outstretched tongue. He watched her milking him until he was shooting him warm cum onto her tongue, moaning at the sight of her swallowing him down. 

She kissed the tip of his dick before standing and fixing her clothes and hair a bit. 

“That was fun,” she smirked, “I should get going though.”

“Was it that bad?,” he teased.

“Nope, just wanna kiss Mike with the taste of your cum still in my mouth.”

And with that, she was making her way out of the door and towards Mike’s dorm to do just what she had said.


	7. Fill in chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much, I’ve just been absent so here’s some porn lol

Max thumbed through her phone, quickly growing bored of social media. She had been lying in bed so long that it felt as if she had started melting into the bedspread below her. As she peered over the top edge of her phone, she was met by the sight of her boyfriend completely engrossed in a gore-filled video game. 

It was one of the hotter days of the season and Max had decided to hang out in Lucas’ dorm. She had taken a nap as soon as she had reached his bed and by the time she woke up he was deep into a game of call of duty. Mike wasn’t in his bed and Max guessed he was somewhere hanging out with Jane. Classes were out today. 

“Babe..,” she called to him but there was no response, only the sound of his thumbs continuously clicking at the controller.

She sighed softly and crawled down towards the end of the bed where he sat, eyes locked on the TV screen. She sat behind him, weight on her heels as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his shoulder. He gave a quick squeeze to her thigh behind him before going back to his game. He was talking to people over his headset, laughing and joking around. She listened to him for a while, letting his voice vibrate through her as she sat patiently. The thing was, Max was someone to become bored easily and with boredom came horniness. She sat back, admiring the broadness of his back.

The ginger trailed a finger along his spine lightly, grinned at how he ever so slightly arched away from her touch. Max dipped her head back in, pressing open mouth kisses to his neck, feeling pleased with herself as when he shivered and tried to elbow her away. She took his rejection as a sign of challenge and slid off of his bed, going instead to kneel in front of him. His eyes flicked down to her for the quickest second before he had to look up again, to content on not losing. She rubbed her hands up his toned, bare legs, up to the hem of his basketball shorts, big blue eyes on him like a begging puppy. She slipped a soft hand up the right leg of his shorts, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she brushed the hand against his newly forming erection, no underwear in reach. 

Her other hand came up, openingly palming him over the shorts before grabbing him and giving a test tug. The friction of the shorts and the tightness of her hand made him hiss sharply and move to mute his microphone.

“What the fuck Max-“

“You wanted to ignore me. So play your game, and I’ll entertain myself. Turn the mic back on,” she grinned evilly, pulling her hands away until he followed her order.

Once his mic was back on, she gripped his cock through his shorts again, admiring the size before licking a long stripe from the base to the twitching tip. He could feel the warmth of her tongue through the thin material, shifting in his seat as he continued to play the game, unfocused.

She sucked on his tip now through the shorts, closing her eyes and swirling her tongue on the hardness until her saliva and his precum were soaking through. She pulled the waistband of the shorts down just enough to free his dick so she could fully sink it into her mouth. Lucas stuttered over one of his sentences as he felt himself heavy on her tongue. After a few slow glides to and from her mouth, his cock was covered in Max’s drool. She pulled from him with a pop, standing off to the side and ridding herself of her shorts and climbing into his lap, she rested her head on his shoulder as one of her freckled arms reached back and pulled her panties to the side. She sunk down on him with a soft whimper, biting her thumb to keep from moaning out as she sat down fully. 

Lucas gave a weak excuse as to why he had to shut off the game and bid his friends farewell and chucked the remote to the floor before grabbing her hips and fucking into her with one hard thrust. Max gasped, digging her fingernails into his shoulders, her face still tucked away.

Her boyfriend combed his fingers to the base of her bright red hair before tugging her head back to look at him, this only made her moan and try to roll her hips against his but she was stopped by his free hand gripping her hip.

“You think you’re so fucking clever…,” he spoke and smacked a hand down on her ass, making her whine softly but she didn’t respond.

He let go of her hair and her hips and leaned back a bit, a stern yet aroused look on his face. He reached out and squeezed one of her nipples through her shirt, “Take this off.”

She did, freeing her tits for him, letting him fondle them momentarily before he lied back and looked up at her.

“You’re so impatient...fuck yourself. Go on.”

Max raised an eyebrow before she started to rock her hips then proceeded to bounce herself on his dick, moaning at the feeling of being full. She placed a hand on his chest for balance, her tits bouncing in his face. Her thighs grew tired quickly, burning from her desperate humping in his lap and she reached down to touch her clit but her hand got slapped away.

“Nope, you don’t have to.”

She pouted, “I need more.”

“It’s not the same when you have to do it yourself is it. See where impatience gets you?,” Lucas clicked his tongue before sitting back up, his hands resting on her hips, “Now beg me to fuck you properly.”

Her face flushed and she clenched around him. She loved when he took charge and she also knew that she’d be pretty unsatisfied if she didn’t give in.

“Please, fuck me...I’m sorry for interrupting your game,” she leaned in to kiss him, nipping at his bottom lip when she pulled away.

Lucas nodded and started a harsh pace, fucking up into her in earnest now. Max threw her head back with a squeal as their hips clapped together. He took the opportunity to litter her neck with kisses, sucking a bruise right above her collar bone. When her eyes were on him again, he stuck his fingers in her mouth to suck on before guiding his middle finger behind her to circle around her asshole. She tucked her face in his neck as he pushed his finger into her tighter hole, loving how she whimpered his name. He pumped the digit in time with his hips, knowing how much it drove Max wild to have something up her ass. He added another one after a while, loving how she pushed back against them.

Her rocking hips stuttered before she clenched up around him and came, her mouth falling open in awe. He fucked her through the orgasm before flipping her other onto her stomach. 

***

Meanwhile in the gymnasium, Will was struggling to keep up with the exercises the wrestling team had to do. He had already worked up so much sweat it felt like he was on summer vacation, outside, in a sweater. He paused once during sprints to catch his breath but started back up as soon as his coach had blown his whistle and told him to move his ass.

Most of the team had been upperclassmen due to the fact there weren’t enough high schoolers who wanted wrestling. Will was the scrawniest on the team now, and clearly the less athletic but that didn’t stop the coach from pushing him just as he did the older guys. The teammates liked to mock him too, pick on him whenever they got a chance with Billy being their ringleader. They laughed when he couldn’t do a twentieth pushup, snicker at how his gym short rode up his ass when he stretched, and just overall bullied him. Will wasn’t surprised and he was actually pretty used to it.

When the coach ordered them to stop their sprints, Will sighed in relief as he caught his breath on the way to the center of the gym where they were being gathered. However his relief was short-lived when he realized that the next course of action was partner wrestling. Will barely had a second to process the order before Billy Hargrove was in his personal space, pulling him to an open space on the mat.

“I rather get yelled at by the coach than be your partner, Billy,” Will huffed and tried to start on his way to the coach in question to ask to work alone but strong hands grabbed him and forced him to the floor, Billy pinning him to the mat effortlessly.

“Don’t be a pussy, Byers. You gotta learn somehow if you’re going to help this team win.” Billy gave a challenging smirk and let up a bit so Will could fight back.

After a moment of tension, he did. He tried to perform the few moves he had learned so far and although it was bad form, Billy let him push him to the floor. With the bully on his back and Will on top, he pinned Billy’s arms to the floor. It was comical how small he was in Billy presence and it wasn’t a shock when he flipped them over and pinned Will right back to the floor, hard.

Will’s face flushed as Billy pinned both of his wrists with one hand, leaning into his face. “That’s adorable, but is that all you got? Huh?” Billy ran his free hand up Will’s side, tickling him for a split second just to see the boy thrash in place. 

Billy Hargrove knew his coach well and sure enough when he looked over at the older man, he was on his phone. He never paid attention to partner activities unless someone got hurt. So Billy pressed his groin against Will ass, enjoying the spread of red that covered his cheeks when he felt Billy’s boner.

“Get off of me-“

“Make me.” Billy loosened his grip again, watching in amusement as Will wiggled free and tried to tackle him.

Billy only nudged him off and pinned him to the mat again, this time on his stomach, an arm twisted uncomfortably behind his back. His blue eyes raked over Will ass, grinning at the way his shorts were riding up his crack.

Will gasped when Billy nudged his middle knuckle against his clothed hole before slipping his hand down to cup the boy’s balls. “I have to be honest. The idea of your tight little hole, really turns me on and I don’t like that you have that power.”

The smaller boy jolted and let out a sound that was close to a moan when Billy gave his balls a firm squeeze before letting him up again. Will felt his whole body heating up in embarrassment at the way his own dick was beginning to stiffen. He pushed himself up from the ground, back up as Billy got to eye level with him.

“Now Will, a simple solution to your problem is to ask me nicely to help you lose that virginity of yours. Don’t say you don’t want that either because I can feel your eyes on me every morning when I work out and not the men how hard you get from a little teasing..”

Will pushed against Billy’s chest with a quiet, “Fuck off,” before getting up and storming off to the boys’ locker room. 

***

“You have to be quiet, Jane.” Troy hummed against Jane’s ear as he dipped his hand under her skirt again. They were sitting in the back of the library, hidden behind the taller shelves.

On days like this, no one wanted to be surrounded by books when they could be in their dorms, doing whatever they wanted. Jane bent over Troy’s lap, covering her mouth to suppress her own moans. He was holding her with one hand as his other hand slipped a third find into her tightest hole. The sting of the stretch made her hiss and press up onto her toes but Troy pushed her back into place and started to pump his fingers in and out.

His cock twitched in his shorts as he watched her ass suck in his digits. She was dripping down her thighs, eyes rolling back as she took in these new feelings, not entirely sure she could take a cock up her ass when his fingers were already so much.

“Why doesn’t Mike fuck your pretty ass?” Troy spoke softly, curling and spreading his fingers inside of her just to watch her squirm. “It’s so tight, but I’m sure you could take a dick up here. A little finger training and I’ll have you crying on my cock in no time, doll.”

Jane shuddered at the thought and pushed into his fingers. “Y-you’re so confident.” She attempted it to come out sassy but it came out breathy instead.

“I am, now make me cum.” He pulled his fingers from her hole and watched as she got to her knees, sitting back on her shoes.

She undid his pants, pulling his cock out. She wasted no time putting it into her mouth because she knew Troy wasn’t into teasing that much. He tangled his fingers in her hair and began to fuck her mouth as if she was some cheap sex toy while she moved her hand between her legs to slide a finger into her slightly puckered asshole. It had a gape to it now and the thought turned her on even more. 

Troy stood and pressed her face down until her nose was in his pubic hair, her eyes watering and her other hand moving to circle at her clit. She coughed when he let her up but she went right back to swirling her tongue on him. 

“Fuck, that’s right. Want my cum in your mouth, cutie.”

Jane nodded the best she could, hollowing her cheeks, bobbing her head in time with his hip thrusts. He was a sucker for her mouth and soon his balls were twitching and he was pulling out. She stuck her tongue out for him and watched with watery eyes as he jerked himself off, groaning deep in his throat as he spewed his seed all over her tongue, some going up her nose.

She swallowed, freezing in place once she was toppling over in her own orgasam. Troy patted her head with a soft, “Good girl.”

He fixed himself back into his pants before he spoke again. “When I call you tonight, you’re going to cum again for me just from fingering your ass. I know you can.”

Jane only smiled and stood, starting to make herself presentable again, “Just don’t call too late this time.”


	8. Mornings are for change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might have gotten carried away....with the end...

Michael Wheeler sighed as he rolled over in his bed. The sound of Lucas snoring softly in his own bed was like calming white noise but the boy himself could not sleep. It was late, maybe almost midnight and Mike was still thinking about the fact that he hadn’t seen or heard from his girlfriend that whole day. The few times he did text her, she replied pretty dryly, almost as if she were busy and when Mike tried to call her that night it went straight to voicemail. It was strange to him but he tried his best not to focus on it.

The other issue besides being worried about her was that he was extremely horny. They hadn’t been fooling around much lately and that left him desperate and aching for release. A horny Mike was a whiny Mike. 

Even now as he lied in bed in the dark, face illuminated by his phone screen, he felt his pajama pants tenting. Sometimes Jane would visit him in the void and jerk him off with her mind, and although it was less friction, it always got him off. But now all he had was his own hand that was currently snaking down to his erection, gripping himself with a hiss. The teen was scrolling through the not so safe for work side of twitter, his eyes widening at a particular tweet. It was a picture of that girl who had worked with Steve Harrington at that ice cream place, Robin. Mike was absolutely shocked to see that she was running a sexual twitter. 

His cock responded happily as he clicked onto her profile, instantly sitting up a bit in bed. The entire page was just sexual pictures of the older girl, mainly her huge tits on display. It felt wrong but Mike sat his phone to the side to pull his pajamas and boxers off before he grabbed his phone again. His cock was standing at attention at finally getting to see the boobs he had fantasized about ever since he had seen then trying to burst out of her uniform top. He clicked on one picture of her kneeling on a bed, her tits pushed up in a lacy bra and her tongue out, drooling down into her swollen cleavage. 

Mike took his shaft into one hand, his hips bucking at the contact. He gave himself a few experimental flicks of his wrist with a whimper. He imagined her kneeling like that in front of him, begging for his load. This thought made him spit on his hand and start a harsh fapping pace as if he were back in middle school, getting off to anime porn. He did his best to keep quiet and not wake Lucas of course but he was still groaning lowly in the back of his throat. 

Precum leaked from his tip, helping to create a smoother stroke. He wanted to paint Robin’s tits with his cum and his balls twitched when he muttered it under his breath. He moved the phone down under his cock, starting to jerk off above the picture. His eyebrows knitted together as he fucked his fist with a little more desperation.

“Oh..Shit.”

His breathing was shallow as pressure built in his lower abdomen and soon he was cumming all over the picture of Robin in her lacy lingerie. As the cum splattered against the screen, Mike didn’t even notice how the tweet was accidentally liked. He cleaned himself up and his phone, turning over to go to bed.

***

That morning Robin woke up with a yawn. She rolled over to check her phone, noticing a notification from her second twitter account. It was that kid Mike Wheeler, liking a picture from months ago, showing how he was definitely stalking her porn page. She shook her head at the idea of the horny teenage boy jerking off to her at midnight. 

She looked around her dorm room now, rolling her eyes at how messy Max’s side of the room was becoming. Comic books all over the floor along with clothes and her bed had been a mess every day that week. The girl in question was walking around in an oversized tee-shirt and panties, digging through her drawer, throwing clothes around and adding to the preexisting mess. Robin cleared her throat.

“Morning, Robin.”

“When the fuck are you going to actually clean up, dude?”

Max looked over her shoulder with a scowl on her pink lips, shrugging her shoulders, “Why does it matter? It’s not on your side.”

“Yeah but it’s our room, therefore it looks bad on the both of us.” Robin pointed at all the mess on Max’s side, “It’s disgusting.”

“Then look away.”

“Why are you such a brat?”

“Robin. Fuck off, okay. I’ll clean it.”

Robin raised her eyebrows in shock before standing up and walking over to Maxine. She was taller than the redhead by a foot or so which made it somewhat intimidating when she leaned over into her space.

“Don’t talk to me like that, red.”

“Or what? You’re not my mother.”

Robin nodded before grabbing Max by the ear and leading her over to her bed and bending her over it. “What the fuck?!”

“You’re right, I’m not your mother because if I was you wouldn’t be the messiest roommate ever and you would actually have manners.” Robin rolled the girl’s oversized shirt up her back to show off her underwear clad ass and pinned her arms behind her back.

“What are you doing?” Max panted as she tried to get out of Robin’s vice like grip, already having a guess.

“You need a spanking, Max.”

“You can’t-,” but she was cut short by Robin’s hand slapping down her on her plump ass. 

She jumped at the impact but had little to no time to react as Robin began to rain many more smacks on her well presented ass. Max blushed and gasped at each hit being given to her.

“You have such a smart mouth Max, and I’m sick of hearing it. So I will spank you every day if that’s what it takes to get some simple respect from my roommate.” She punctuated each of her sentences with a harder slap.

Robin paused to run her hands over Max’s ass, feeling how it was starting to heat up from her hits. Now that she knew the girl was nice and warmed her she began to apply more force behind her spanks. Max felt her eyes starting to water as the sting increased in her rear making her hop from one foot to the other as if trying to avoid the pain.

“Fucking stop, you’re being an ass!”

“Me? You’re the one treating this room as if you’re the only one that has to live here. So be a good little brat and take this punishment.” Robin made sure she was hitting everywhere on Max’s ass and spreading it down to her upper thigh as well, making the redhead whimper and whine.

“I’m sorry! Is that what you want to hear?”

Robin laughed but stopped her spanking nonetheless. “Let’s see how sorry little Max is, huh?”

She hooked her fingers in the waistband of Max’s panties and pulled them down to her ankles. She pressed on hand firmly to her lower back to keep her in place as she rubbed her free hand all over Max’s ass. She admired the blushing pink of her freckles asscheeks, spreading them and smiling at Max’s winking asshole.

“I don’t think your ass is red enough. Wish I had a cane or a paddle to really send you a message.”

Max shivered as Robin continued to massage the sting into her ass, trying her best to ignore the throbbing in her core. She was wet from the first few smacks but now with the cool air of the room touching her cunt, she was even more on edge. A few times Robin’s fingers would seem on the verge of touching her core but then they would leave just as quickly, making Max frustrated. 

Robin chuckled when she saw the glistening cunt between Max’s legs, almost begging to be touched. She brushed her index finger against it, loving how Max was quick to press her thighs together.

“Are you getting wet from your punishment, Mayfield. Because that’s awfully slutty of you.” 

“I can’t help it.”

“Still, it’s a punishment and I think you’re enjoying yourself too much. Get up on the bed, on your back.”

Max complied, letting Robin position her so she was holding her own thighs to keep her legs spread, knees to her chest, exposing her cunt to the only girl.

“Hold yourself just like that.”

Robin slapped a hand down on Max’s inner thigh, waited for her to calm down then slapped the other one. Then her thumb was on Max’s clit, rubbing it in circles. Max’s moans were choked and pretty as Robin gave her a second of pleasure before taking it away again with a very harsh slap to her cunt. Max jolt and quickly closed her legs, crying out in pain and slight pleasure. 

“Max, get back into the position I put you.”

Her eyes were definitely wet now but she moved to open her legs again, tensing when Robin started to rub her clit. A few moments later she was slapping Max’s cunt again, harder this time.

“Fuck!,” Max sobbed for a second, thighs trembling as she reopened them without being asked.

“Good girl, Max. Not you’re getting it.”

Robin held one of her thighs open and delivered three sharp slaps in a row, watching and listening to Max cry and gasp at the sensation.

“You gonna clean up your side of the room now?”

Max nodded rapidly, “Yes! Yes, I’m sorry.”

Robin nodded and slid two fingers into Max’s wetness, starting a pretty fast pace off the bat. Max bit her bottom lip hard, gripping the sheets below her as she was fingered. The sting mixed with Robin’s fingers pounding into her was almost too much. The ginger’s mouth opened in the form of an ‘o’ as she moaned. Robin curled her fingers up to find that one spot inside of Max, cheering to herself when she found it almost instantly. She was aware Max wouldn’t last long and she didn’t mind at all.

“I like you like this Max. Tell me that you’re my bitch and I’ll let you cum.”

Max blushed harder and for a moment she couldn’t even respond but with her orgasm so close she forced herself to say it.

“I’m your bitch, please let me cum.”

Being a woman of her word, she added a third finger and sped up . She used her other hand to rub the girl’s clit in time with her fingers. Robin was in awe when Max came, watching her squirt all over her hands.

“You’re so fucking hot...oh wow,” Robin giggled, earning a fucked out laugh from Max.

***

Will tried once again to push himself up but groaned as he failed again, Tommy H’s hand in the middle of his back holding him down. They were still in the dorm and Will had just woken up but somehow he had managed to find himself on the floor, Tommy laughing and forcing him to try and do a push up.

“Oh let off of him, Tommy. Don’t be an ass.” Billy srood from his own bed and stretched his arms above his head with a yawn.

“No, I wanna see him get up.”

“Tommy, get the fuck off of him. It’s not like you have the room to judge anyone on exercise.”

Billy pushed Tommy away from Will, the small boy scrambling to sit up as Tommy looked disrespected and shocked at Billy not joining in teasing Will.

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means that Will is a scrawny little shit and it makes sense that he can barely do a push up. You on the other hand, should be doing way more but you’re too much of a pussy to train harder.” Billy shrugged, Will watching the scene unfold, just happy to not be the victim of Billy’s wrath for once.

“You’re full of shit Hargrove, I can do more push ups than you.”

“Okay. Prove it right now asswipe,” Billy started to get into plank position and Tommy followed suit. “Get on my back, Byers.”

Will blinked then decided against arguing, getting up to sit in a straddle on Billy’s toned back. He placed his hands on Billy’s upper back and accepted his fate of being a weight as he watched the two bigger boys battle it out in a push up war. He could feel all the muscles in Billy’s back flexing but it was like the boy wasn't even breaking a sweat. 

The competition went on for awhile, neither boy wanting to give up but eventually Tommy grew tired and Billy won, still barely sweating. Tommy only huffed in defeat and left the dorm room to go eat breakfast instead. Will stood from Billy’s back and awkwardly watched the boy get up from the floor.

“Don’t let pussies like Tommy H. boss you around Will. He’s all bark and no fucking bite.”

“But you bully me all the time.”

“That’s because I’m not a pussy and I actually bite.” Billy spoke and rolled his eyes as if that were obvious. “Tommy just gets upset that he’s basically my bitch. He gives pretty decent head if you butter him up or get him drunk.”

Will looked around, unsure of why he was being given this information. Billy didn’t stop talking though as he went back to finishing the rest of his morning workout, unphased by Will's presence. 

“He’s not good for fucking though, too loose. Swear I could shove my whole fist up his ass if I wanted to. Nothing fun about a hole that doesn’t fight back, Byers. It has to be tight. Nothing better than sticking your dick in a tight warm space.”

“I guess,” Will mumbled.

Billy looked up from his spot on the floor in sit up position. He pointed over to his bedside table, “Go bring me a cigarette and my lighter.”

Will sighed, but he did as he was told anyways for some odd reason. He pulled a cigarette from the pack and brought it over with Billy’s red lighter. Billy put the cigarette between his lips but handed the lighter back to Will’s small hands.

“Don’t be rude. Light it for me,” He spoke around the cigarette.

Will bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something rude back and flicked the lighter until the flame erupted out then leaned over to give Billy a light. During his lean over, Billy snatched his wrist and basically lit his own cigarette.

Billy took in a drag before taking the cigarette from his mouth and blowing the smoke into Will’s face, making the boy cough. 

“Learn to follow orders a bit faster. Here’s another chance. I work out every morning so you should too to get better on your endurance. I want to see thirty jumping jacks right now.” Billy popped his cigarette back between his teeth.

“I don’t really want to.”

“Will, don’t make me kick your ass this early in the morning, go.”

Will put the lighter back on the bedside table and stood in the middle of the room. He hated how Billy was watching him so intently and he wished he would just go back to focusing on his own damn workout. After a moment, he started, getting out about ten jumping jacks before he was stopped.

“Turn around and face the wall and continue.”

Will felt a bit of relief as he turned, not having to make eye contact sounded like a good idea to him. Meanwhile Billy was watching how Will’s ass and thighs shook each time he jumped. After a while he went back to his sit ups until Will had gotten to thirty.

“Come over here and do some warm up stretching.”

And Will did. He did most of the stretches he remembered from practice and Billy seemed to approve but in reality he was just enjoying how submissive Will was being and how his boxers were riding up his ass more and more with each stretch. All Will could focus on was the fact that Billy hadn’t said anything cruel to him since he started working out. 

During his cat pose stretch, Billy came up behind him and helped him to further arch his back, pressing his hard-on against Will’s ass unashamed. He grabbed the boy’s hips and held him in place against him.

“Billy don’t-“

“ You want me to stop,” Billy pulled Will’s ass against his groin a bit more and rocked his hips once, “Because I’ll stop, but what you aren’t going to do is pretend you don’t like my hands on you.”

Will was already getting hard as if on cue and couldn’t help the whine that left him when Billy started to back away.

“You want me to stop?”

Will couldn’t find the words and tried to push back against Billy instead but the older boy stopped him in his tracts. 

“Answer me, Byers.”

“I.. don’t want you to...stop..,” Will blushed in humiliation and anger but it was the truth, there was some weird beckoning call to this bully.

“I know you don’t.” Billy pushed Will back into his arched position, tugging the boy’s boxers down just enough to finally see the tight hole he was dreaming about for weeks. He spat on it, loving how Will squeaked, and pressed a calloused thumb to the hole. Billy circled the tight ring of muscle, giving a test push and sticking just the tip of his thumb into the boy.

“I’m not fucking you today, you still have a lot of learning to do but you’ll be a good little cock slut soon,” Billy hummed and pressed his thumb into Will until it met the halfway point. It was a different feeling that was somewhat uncomfortable but Will gave a soft moan as Billy pushed his thumb all the way in. He pressed his face into the carpet, mouth falling open as he let Billy thrust his digit in and out of his virgin hole.

Billy slipped his thumb out of Will’s ass and pulled the boy’s boxers back into place. He helped the boy sit up, offering his thumb to him.

“Suck.”

It was deafeningly silent and Will was blushing like crazy when he realized what Billy meant. He parted his lips timidly and Billy pressed the thumb into his mouth. Will sucked at it shyly but Billy made no comment on it at all, only forced a thick thigh between Will’s legs, right against his boner.

“Hump my thigh and get yourself off while you clean my thumb, Byers. I’m tired of seeing you hard and not fixing it.”

Billy moved his thigh back and forth to get Will started but soon the friction was too good and he was bucking his own clothed cock against Billy’s hairy thigh. He sighed around Billy’s thumb, his eyes screwing shut as he chased this feeling. Billy let Will rest his head against his chest as he sucked his thumb and grinded against his thigh. The boy’s hips started to move faster with more desperation, his focus leaving Billy’s thumb completely to the point he was just drooling on it. 

“That’s right, hump my thigh like a good little puppy. Such a fucking slut, Byers. You want me to stretch that hole of yours properly on my cock, right?”

Will whined and pulled Billy’s thumb from his mouth to moan, his hips starting to become sore as he humped wildly, forgetting about his embarrassment. He was so close, the smell of Billy and the sound of his own whimpering were pulling him close to the edge. Billy reached down and pulled Will’s cock free and as soon as Will felt his throbbing dick bare against Billy’s thigh he let out a high pitched whine and started to roll his hips against the small pool of pre cum leaking from his tip. It didn’t take long for Will’s hips to stutter as he let out a hoarse cry as he came for the first time in his life, spilling his virgin seed onto Billy’s thigh with a sob.

Billy pushed him down by the neck until his head was near the mess he made.

“Clean it up..”

Will was too far gone to argue and began to lick the man’s thigh clean, cringing at the taste. When he was done Billy let him rest his head in his lap, his eyes heavy from the intensity. Billy let him suck on his thumb again and stroked his hair in a weirdly comforting way.

“You did good kid. You did good.”

Will would take it too his grave that the small form of praise made him feel a little bit of confidence in himself.


	9. Secret’s out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike knows where Jane is but gets too distracted to investigate

“Dude, I’m telling you- the graphics on this game are sick!”

Dustin had been talking Mike’s ear off about some new game that had just been released but honestly he couldn’t fully focus when his thoughts were on his girlfriend. He was worried about her and this whole thing was getting very suspicious. 

Mike nodded along to his friend’s conversation anyways as they were leaving class so he wouldn’t come off as a jerk, but honestly he could care less.

“Alright man, see ya. I have Mr. Hallmizer now.”

“Bye dude,” Mike nodded and as Dustin was splitting paths, he caught sight of his girlfriend across the courtyard. The only problem was she was with that asshole Troy.

He started to pick up his pace to catch up with her. His jaw was clenched with determination but the odds were not on his side as he heard someone call out to him.

“Wheeler!”

He groaned in frustration as he watched Jane and Troy turn a corner and disappear completely. He spun around to whoever had stopped him.

“What?!,” his face instantly heated up at the sight of Robin, remember his dirty night time deed.

“That isn’t a nice way to greet people, kid. You busy?” 

She had this wave of superiority about her as she walked up to Mike. His eyes dropped straight to her tits that were bare under her slightly cropped uniform polo. Her nipples seemed to stare back at him through the fabric. 

“I was busy..,” he mumbled as he looked back up at her eyes, “Why?”

She nodded then waved her hand for him to follow her and just like she thought, he did without argument. She led him towards one of the out of order shower areas, going under the yellow tape like it was meaningless.

Mike was confused but he followed close behind her, too intrigued to back out like some kind of wuss. He even followed her to the very back before opening his mouth.

“What are we doing?”

She turned and looked at him with a grin.

“I saw you liked one of my pictures, Wheeler. You wanna talk about that? Or do you want to talk about how you’re always staring at my tits?”

Mike felt his face heating up again at being caught red-handed. He tried to find some words, maybe an apology because even though he was taller than Robin, she still looked like she was able to kick his ass. Before he could respond though, Robin was stalking closer to him like a prowling cat.

“I didn’t mean to...I was just-“

“Oh don’t lie, Mike. It isn’t your fault your dick responds to me,” She gave a fake pout, getting even closer to him until he was pressed against a wall, her boobs lightly pressing against him.

“I’m sorry,” his voice cracked as he spoke, his dick hardening by the second and he knew Robin could feel it with how close she was.

She chuckled, “Getting a boner already? Wow you are desperate aren’t you. Would you like me to fix it?”

Mike knitted his eyebrows together and was silent for a second before his head seemed to nod for him. Robin’s hand slid down his flat stomach down to the buckle of his shorts before stopping.

“I know you do. But that’s not how you ask, is it?”

Robin dipped a finger into Mike’s clothed belly button, making him shiver before fingering his belt buckle.

“Please?,” it was uncertain and not very believable but Robin accepted it for now. She had a lot of time to break the boy in.

She lowered to her knees, lifting up her shirt so that her breasts were on display for the boy towering over her. It caught his attention no doubt by the way his cock twitched in its confinements. She rubbed a soft palm over his bulge just to see him squirm before unzipping his fly and fishing his red dick out. She practically drooled at the way it was already wet with precum. 

“You know Mike,” she gave a test tug that made him hiss, “I’m not really into guys, but pathetic mama’s boys like you make me so wet.”

She made eye contact with him as she licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock before taking him into her mouth. He bucked his hips out of reflex with a moan before running a hand through his own hair. He couldn’t believe his luck. Robin sat up on her knees and took him deep into her mouth until her nose hit his puci bone and sliding back until he was completely out with a pop.

She reached a hand up and started to stroke him nice and slow, her own cunt jumping at the sound of him whining at the loss of her mouth.

“Awe...poor thing. Your dick is so hard, painful right?”

Mike nodded rapidly, throwing his head back against the wall when she started to thumb at his sensitive tip. She poke out her tongue and flicked at the bead of precum as his slit, making him give out a sound that seemed close to agony.

Robin ran a hand up his thigh towards his crotch, cupping his balls when she noticed how they were still bulging in his shorts. 

“Be good and pull down your shorts and boxers, I wanna see all of you.”

Mike’s brain was too clouded with lust to argue and dropped his shorts and underwear to his knees without question, leaning back against the wall with pleading eyes for her to continue. Her eyes were trained on his balls and how heavy they looked. She reached up and gave them a firm squeeze that made Mike gasp audibly. 

“Look how full you are. You need to be milked more often, Mikey. This is just sad,” she gave them a nice tap. Mike pressed his thighs together at the sudden impact.

“Don’t hide from me-,” she slapped his thigh a few times until he opened his legs again. Images of tying him up flashed before her eyes. 

She started to jerk him off again, latching her mouth onto his tip and suckling. She let off again with a pop, tightening her grip as she jerked him.

“What did you think about when you were beating off to my pictures, huh pervert?”

Mike’s hips were bucking in time with her hand, stuttering when she picked up the pace. 

“Wanted to- to cum on your tits.”

“Oh of course you did. So do it,” she guided his hand to his own cock and started to massage her huge tits for him. His actions were delayed but soon her was back in that moment that night, his hand fisting his dick roughly as he stared down at her chest.

“Holy..shit-“

“That’s right. Be a good boy and cum on me. You know you want to...right? You want to cum for mommy like a good boy?”

Mike moaned weakly at her words, spraying his load over her tits embarrassingly fast. He blushed all the way down to his chest as he caught his breath, dropping his hands down to his sides.

Robin took the boy’s twitching cock in her hand and rubbed her thumb just under the head of it, making Mike hiss as he tried to move away from her. The overstimulation was almost painful. 

“What do you say, honey?,” she continued to torture his speant cock, rubbing his tip against her open palm. Tears were brimming in his eyes as he tried to swat at her hands.

“Fuck! Thank you. Thank you!”

She released him with a shit eating grin, “Now run along Mikey. You’re late for class.”

—

Max nudged Lucas with her pencil, getting his attention instantly.

“Yeah?”

“Where do you think Jane has been? I feel like she’s been absent lately. We always hang out and I rarely see her nowadays.”

Lucas shrugged and looked back down at the worksheet the class was working on. They were allowed to talk while they worked in class so the room had enough noise for Max to talk to Lucas freely in the back of the classroom.

“Mike’s been buggin’ about it too. I wouldn’t worry though. Jane would let us know if anything was wrong.”

Max knew he was right so they went back to working and dropped the topic. Jane wasn’t really a secretive person, in fact sometimes she told a little bit too much but Max couldn’t help but feel like she was out of the loop of something.

“This class is so boring..”

Lucas perked up and looked over at her, “Want to make it interesting Madmax?”

“What do you have in mind, Stalker?”

Her boyfriend only smiled and pulled a small container of lube out of his pocket. He held it under the table for Max to look at. She raised an eyebrow but she could tell where this was going.

“Scoot back on your stool, cutie.”

“Better be interesting, loser.” Max scooched back until her ass was hanging off of the stool. Lucas was swift with pulling her underwear down, letting cool air hit her asshole. 

Lucas coated two of his fingers with the lube under the table before reaching over to circle her hole with his index finger. Max leaned forward until her elbows were on the desk. Her eyelids fluttered as Lucas started to probe her tight hole. She was even more turned on by the fact they were in a full class and could be caught. Max had always liked a little game of chance. 

As Lucas slid the first finger inside of her, Max had to bite into her bottom lip to stop herself from mewling. Lucas had these nice slender fingers that just did wonders for her and they both were feeling the absence of her noises. She pushed back against his hand as the digit started to pump and curl inside of her. He pressed a second finger inside, letting her muscles relax before starting to scissor the fingers inside of her. She couldn’t help the stray whimper that left her lips at the feeling. 

She was getting worked up so quickly but all that halted at the sound of the classroom door being opened and Mike walking in looking sweaty and out of breath. Lucas slipped his fingers from Max’s hole making her cunt clench around nothing but air. She whined softly.

“Mike Wheeler...you’re late for my class. That’s a detention.”

Mike only nodded and made his way to the back to sit with his friends, wondering why Max looked so upset and why Lucas was sucking on his fingers. He didn’t ask and took his seat by the window.

“Where the fuck were you man?,” Lucas asked.

“And why didn’t you just stay,” Max rolled her eyes, discreetly fixing her painties. 

Mike thought about telling them what happened but decided on changing the subject. 

“I saw Jane with Troy.”


	10. The flip of a coin

Will visibly stiffened at the sight of Billy coming his way. The boy had been studying a bit in the library and honestly he was surprised to see the jock in this area of the campus. He was put further on edge by Billy sitting next to him as if it were no big deal. Will’s cheeks were warming up at the memory of the last time they were together and he swiftly pressed his thighs together under the table. 

“What are you up to, Byers? Hiding from me?”;

The boy’s hand was lingering on the page in his textbook he was about to flip. He shook his head lightly, already feeling intimidated by Billy’s presence. 

“No, I was just making sure I was prepared for the upcoming test I have.” This was true but at the same time Will had been avoiding Billy just a bit. His head was still a little confused on what went down.

Billy leaned back in his seat, his eyes boring into the side of Will’s head. He was in his practice uniform still, and his whole presence was just humid or maybe that was Will feeling clammy.

“Nah see, I think you are hiding from me,” Will tracked as Billy licked his bottom lip, “Because you missed practice, you left the room before I woke up this morning, and now you’re sitting here pretending to study.”

“I’m not pretending-“

“So the other stuff I said is true then?”

Billy locked eyes with him then and the younger boy swore they had darkened past their usual shade. He wasn’t even sure how Billy found him, he had done his best to find an area of the library that had the least traffic. Will swallowed then went to look back at his textbook in hopes to drop the entire conversation but a calloused hand grabbed his chin and turned his face back towards Billy’s.

“We’re having a conversation, Byers. Be nice and answer my damn question. You hidin’ from me?,” a small smirk quirked his lips at the corner.

“No- well yes...but not really.”

Billy tutted, shaking his head slightly. He tilted his head to the side as he ran his thumb back and forth over Will’s bottom lip, reminding the boy of how he had been made to suck on that same digit. He blushed deeply.

“First day under my wing and the little pup’s already trying to run away.”

Will went to protest, say how that wasn’t exactly true and that he just didn’t know what he was doing but as soon as he went to part his lips Billy shushed him.

“Ah ah ah. Do me a favor...and crawl under the table.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Just fucking do it, you little shit.” And although his words were aggressive and sharp, he said them with a smile and this glint in his eyes that had Will’s body slipping to the floor on its own. 

The way the library’s tables were designed mixed with how small Will was, made him almost completely disappear. The boy watched as Billy parted his legs wider, giving the boy this golden view of his bulge in his loose fitted shorts. It was impressive to Will every time he caught even the slightest of glimpses at it. 

“Don’t be shy...my dick won’t bite you, I will. Go ahead and move your tiny ass between my legs.”

Will thanked the heavens for small mercies of the table covering him from view so that Billy didn’t see how his blush was almost down to his neck by now and he was forming a pretty uncomfortable boner. He scooted closer on his knees between the man’s thighs, gasping softly when Billy reached down and pressed the boy’s face flush against his crotch. Here, Will was completely engulfed in Billy’s heat and scent. The boy’s cheek was squished against the jock’s hardening dick, feeling it throb against him. Billy closed his legs a bit to lock him in between his thighs. 

“See now...this is where you belong. That’s your job, keeping my dick warm,” Billy chuckled lightly for a second before adding, “Do you accept your position, kiddo?”

Will took in a shuddering breath, breathing in more of the bigger teen, before nodding weakly.

“Yes…,” he mumbled, the humiliation of the position going straight to his own dick. 

“Good choice, Byers...but the next time i find out you’re avoiding me, I will personally beat your ass myself.” He gave an unashamed thrust of his hips against Will’s face.

***  
Maxine gave a calculated roll of her hips against Lucas’ tongue. He was gripping onto her thighs as she sat perched on top of his face on her bed. All she had on was her uniform skirt that was covering her boyfriend’s face and a pair of knee high socks. She yelped at a slap to her ass, bucking her hips.

She could feel Lucas’ amused grin but she was too focused on his nose rubbing against her clit to call him a smug bastard. The boy had a way with his mouth, she’d give him that. He flicked his tongue between her folds, humming at the taste of her before darting it into her entrance and right back out. 

The two were so quick to get their hands on one another after Mike had interrupted them that Max had barely had time to tell him she had made the cheer squad, again. Sure it was something her mom wanted and not her but she was still pretty proud of herself. That was so far in the back of her mind now though as she lifted her skirt to see Lucas’ eyes. They were hooded and relaxed and he ate her out, almost intoxicated by her. It made her stomach flip so see how much he truly worshipped her. 

She reached down and pinched his nose closed, making sure her pussy was sat snug over his mouth. She circled her hips a bit, watching his eyes flutter until he tapped her thigh to let up. She raised up onto her knees, letting him regain some air but still holding his nose. Once she was sure he had gotten enough, she repeated the action twice more just to get his head swimming. 

“You’re such a pussy slut, babe.” Max teased.

Lucas rolled his eyes and flipped her onto her back, bending over her frame to suck a nipple into his mouth. His dick was hard and hanging out of his shorts right up against her thigh as he suckled at her tit. His hand was kneading at her other one, rolling the nipple between his fingers. Max was arching her back off of the bed, keening at the attention. Her cunt was dripping already.

He wrapped his hand now around his cock, lining it up with her entrance. She had sucked him off before she had rode his face and there were still traces of her saliva on him. He slid in easily, pushing a moan out of the redhead. Once he was balls deep, he stilled and continued to assault her chest.

“Lucas.. move, fuck-“

He raised his head to look at her with a smirk, “you’re such a cock whore, babe.”

***

Mike slammed the door behind him as he left the detention room, his head too caught up now with the thoughts of Jane running around with Troy. He didn’t have any more classes left so his sole purpose now was to find his girlfriend and get some answers. 

He had never been too possessive with Jane and neither had she with him. They fool around with other people sometimes but most it was only the party….and now Robin. Mike pushed away the guilt by assuring himself that Robin wasn’t Jane’s enemy. Troy was his. Still, as the boy was walking briskly across campus to the female dorms, he blushed red at the sight of Robin talking to Steve. Still he pressed on until he was standing at Jane’s dorm room door, holding his breath almost as he knocked. It wasn’t his girlfriend who opened the door though, it was her roommate. Dustin’s girlfriend, Suzie.

“Jane’s not here.”

“Yeah...cool. Um do you know where she would be?”

The raven haired girl adjusting her glasses and folded her arms over her chest, leaning against the doorway. There was an irritation in her eyes and Mike’s was building along with her. 

“Isn’t she your girlfriend?”

“No shit-,” he took a breath, “I think she’s with Troy but I have no clue what room he’s in.”

She held up a finger as if telling him to wait then slipped back into the room while he stood in the hall awkwardly. He didn’t think the girl liked him very much but he could care less. She returned with a flyer, handing it over to him.

“He holds parties in the room listed at the bottom, I’m guessing it’s your best lead. Do with that information what you will.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, also your fly is undone.” And that was all before she shut the door in his face again, leaving him to zip up his pants.

***

Mike stared up at the door with hesitation, taking a deep breath before just knocking on the door. There was a padding of footsteps, some muffled words, and the click of a lock before the door opened to reveal Troy in nothing but a pair of uniform shorts. Mike eyes his chest before looking him in the eyes. He had always been taller than him, intimidating.

“Well, well Wheeler...here to rekindle an old friendship,” he gave a smug, knowing look. 

“Where the fuck is my girlfriend.”

Troy laughed a bit, raising his hands in a mock surrender. 

“Ah you caught me. I’d tell her to come to the door but she’s a little tied up right now, wanna leave a message?”

Mike puffed a breath of air through flared nostrils before pushing Troy into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“You asshole!,” he went to raise his fist but in the corner of his eye he saw his girlfriend.

Jane was in the middle of the bed with her mouth gagged, her ass in the air, skirt bunched up was her waist, painties rolled down to the thickest point of her thighs. Her hands were behind her back, tied in a belt that was folded to make handcuffs. ‘If Hopper could see her now’, played in Mike’s head. He was caught off guard long enough for Troy to knock him on his ass.

Mike landed with a groan, going to push himself up but getting held down by Troy straddling him and pinning his arms to the floor. Mike struggled and pushed against him, thrashing around to get free.

“Now isn’t Jane just so pretty tied up like that?”

“Get the fuck off of me!”

Troy shrugged, putting more pressure onto Mike’s arms, “You weren’t so hostile the last time I was on top of you...no sir, I remember you ran home with a boner filling out your little girly pants.”

Mike blushed, “That was a dare! Get over it.”

“Yeah it was, a dare you enjoyed way too much. Why can’t Jane have a turn...or do you wanna keep me all to yourself hm?”

“Leave Jane out of this.”

“She brought herself into this. She was so cute sucking me off.”

That line got Mike to still a bit, enough to get Troy to let up. Mike pushed him off and stood to look at Jane. She seemed to be almost relaxed in her state. Waiting for something.

“That true Jane..?”

She didn’t even hesitate when she nodded. He wasn’t upset with her, just pissed out of all people, Troy was getting the upper hand again. The taller boy laid a hand on Mike’s shoulder. 

“See dipshit, she wants this. She’s been begging me lately to claim that asshole of hers...but she’s your girl so we can flip a coin to see who gets first dibs.”

Mike shoved him again, “You’re fucking psychotic.”

Troy leaned in against Mike’s ear, “Unless you want me to tell our darling Jane about your little date with the ice cream chick.”

Mike stepped away in disbelief, too stunned to ask him what he knew or how he found out.

“That’s what I thought,” Troy hummed, fishing out a coin. “So heads or tails?”


	11. A cheating game for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gift you a bonus chapter for making you wait <3

“Well, pick your poison.”

Troy was holding the quarter between his thumb and pointer finger, letting it catch the light coming in through the blinds. It seemed to be taunting Mike as he looked from his girlfriend to his middle school bully, wondering so desperately how decisions like these always came down to him.

“I don’t really like my chances...I mean come on. A coin toss deciding who gets my girlfriend’s ass?,” the pitch of his voice was rising like it usually did when he was on edge. 

“You’ve got a fifty-fifty chance to win. I think those odds are pretty solid. Unless you’re afraid I can make her feel better than you can…”

It was a push to get him going, Mike knew that but still he felt himself slip into that competitive state he hated so much. It was his girlfriend at the end of the day at least. 

“Heads...I choose heads.”

Troy nodded and rolled the coin between his fingers, “Also. Whoever loses has to sit and watch the winner break in Jane’s sweet ass.”

Mike’s face flushed but he nodded reluctantly, “Just flip the damn coin.”

Troy took a step back and Mike watched as he flicked the coin into the air and slammed it down on the back of his free hand. He kept it covered, holding it over for Mike to see. When he lifted his hand, Mike was sinking into a pale tone.

“Call it out, Wheeler.”

“Tails.”

Troy’s face lit up like a cat who finally got the cream, rubbing it in Mike’s face without having to say a word. The taller boy tossed the coin on the nightstand and moved to get a chair for Mike to sit in, pulling it right beside the bed. He was giving him a front row seat. 

“Take a seat.”

“This is such bullshit..,” Mike muttered softly but he took a seat anyway.

“A flip is a flip. Now sit back and relax, live a little.” Troy patted him on the shoulder in a harsh matter, turning to waltz over to Jane who’s ass hadn’t moved from its place in the air. 

She visibly shivered when Troy dragged a hand up the back of her thigh then the other. He leaned in to pressed kisses at the curve of her ass, slapping a hand down on the cheek that was closest to Mike. Jane gave a muffled cry and Mike gave an audible intake of breath.

“Do you have to be so rough,” he narrowed his eyes, close to standing up and pushing the man away from his girlfriend.

“If you move from that seat Mike, I will personally tie you to it. Besides...Jane likes being slapped around.” Troy sighed softly, massaging in the red mark he made before leaning over and pulling the sock from between her teeth.

He grabbed onto the belt that bound her hands, holding her in place before delivering two more harsh slaps to her pale ass, making it explode into a hue of blushing pinks. Jane moaned after both, pushing back as if asking for more.

“See, Mike. A little pain slut in the making,” he ran a finger between her folds, pulling a whimper from her, “She’s dripping.”

Troy walked over and held the wet digit out to Mike who only looked back with a cold stare or hatred or jealousy, he wasn’t exactly sure.

“Don’t be such a bitch. Taste your girl. Chicks love that shit.”

Mike looked down at Troy’s outstretched finger but held his ground, “Just get this over with, Troy.”

The taller of the two only shrugged and sucked his finger into his own mouth, lewdly cleaning it of Jane’s juices before stalking back over to her. He placed both hands onto her ass, spitting a healthy amount of saliva onto her tightest hole. Mike watched her eyes flutter as Troy circled the tight ring of muscle with his middle finger before pushing in.

Jane closed her eyes as he began to work her open, taking his time to stretch her out until she was up to three of his fingers. It was a pretty decent stretch if you asked Mike who was becoming hard against his best mindset at the sounds his girlfriend was purring out. 

“She always this horny, Mike,” Troy was speaking to him as if Jane wasn’t there and she was rocking back and forth on his fingers like they weren’t there, drooling out of the side of her mouth.

Mike only shrugged, resisting the urge to press his palm against the bulge in his pants. Troy eyed it for only a second before turning his attention back to Jane.

“You think you’re ready for me, princess?”

Jane nodded in a daze, mumbling out words of confirmation. She wanted it and Troy almost chuckled at how her hole fluttered and clenched at nothing when he pulled his fingers free. Now the boy was unzipping his shorts and pulling out his cock, Mike’s own dick giving a twitch at the sight of his bully’s length all hard and leaking precum from its red tip. He watched as the boy pulled Jane to the edge of the bed, letting her feet touch the ground as he lined himself up with her asshole.

Troy drooled some spit onto his shaft, spreading it around with a few jerks before pressing the head of his cock right against her hole. A hand held her down at the middle of her back, starting his descent into her virgin hole. Her mouth fell open as he pushed inside, Mike mirroring her as his lips parted in awe. She was so pretty like this.

A long sob escaped her by the time Troy bottomed out, his balls pressed nicely against her cunt. She was trembling a bit at the new sensations, feeling full and overstimulated. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and her hands were clenching and unclenching at nothing.

Troye was stilled, letting her adjust to his size and the newness of it all. Jane was busy trying to pick apart the line between pain and pleasure while the sting in her asshole was melting away. 

“I knew she could take it...god I fit like a damn glove. You have to try this some time, man.” Troy looked over to him with a slight quirk in the corner of his mouth as he gave his first thrust, knocking the wind right out of Jane. Mike held contact with Troy as he began to fuck his girlfriend, throbbing in his pants at the whines and squeals she was letting out in the background.

Troy turned back to Jane and began to get a steady rhythm going, thrusting into her without stuttering until she was pushing up onto her toes unsure if she wanted to get away from him and push further towards him. The dull ache in her arms was like a faraway daydream, all she could focus on was Troy’s cock rubbing inside of her, his balls slapping against her cunt, and her boyfriend watching the whole thing.

When he felt she was ready, he picked up the pace to his liking, changing the angle so he could put more of himself inside of her. She gasped, arching up to him and the sudden new feeling.

“You’re so..deep,” She moaned in almost disbelief. It felt like Troy was trying to force his way into her stomach. 

“Yeah, but you can take it. You’re a big girl,” Troy laughed over the sound of their hips slapping together. 

He was in a euphoric state. Jane’s ass was everything he had hoped and more. The sight of his cock dipping in and out of her tight, warm, pink hole was like the icing on the cake in his books. Having Mike at his mercy was like the cherry on top. He looked pathetic, fucked out. His cheeks were burning red and his hand was held over his crotch like a four year old trying not to piss themselves, holding his dick to stop it from throbbing in interest at the scene before him. He didn’t want to like it but Jane’s ass was swallowing Troy’s dick whole like she had been doing it forever. 

It boggled Troy’s mind that Mike hadn’t given Jane anal at least once but he wasn’t complaining that he got to be her first. The pressure was already building in his balls as Jane was babbling about being close. He grabbed her hair in a makeshift ponytail and tugged her face from the bed before absolutely pounding into her. The way his balls repeatedly slapped against her clit was enough to get her to an orgasm, ripping a cracked wail from her spit-wet lips. Troy came closely behind her, pumping her ass with his warm seed. 

Mike came too, before both of them in his pants. He was out of breath and embarrassed but it was worth it a bit to see the lazy smile Jane sent him when she looked his way.

***

Jane and Mike were walking hand in hand a few hours after what happened with Troy before Mike mustered up the courage to speak about the things on his mind.

“Hey...babe-“

“If this is about Troy, just know I’m sorry and it was wrong of me. But in my defense I’ll always come back to you.”

Mike smiled a bit but shook his head, “Not that. I wanted to say that I was being a bit hypocritical. I kinda got a blowjob from Robin.”

Jane giggled softly and patted his shoulder, “I already know. Who do you think told Troy to tell you.”

“How-“

“Well I tried to get you to come after us before but I noticed you stop following us. So I checked on you in the void and watched for a bit,” she paused before adding, “It’s cute that you have a mommy kink.”

Mike was stunned and felt a tad bit bamboozled but at least it was off of his conscience. He squeezed her hand firmly.

“You have to admit though...Troy was kinda an asshole for the whole coin toss thing.”

“Yeah he’s an idiot.” 

Jane smiled to herself as they walked. She decided it was better Mike didn’t know about her hand in the coin toss. Some secrets she should be allowed to keep. 

The couple both stopped in their tracks at the sight of Will walking closely behind Billy Hargrove like a lost puppy. Jane and Mike glanced at each other in confusion.

“Well...okay then?” Mike said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’ve been M.I.A. I’ll get myself into the swing of writing soon so prepare for a flood of smutty goodness. Sorry this chapter is so bland and boring, it’s a starter chapter so..what can you expect. But anyways. Who do you think Max’s roommate will be...;)


End file.
